<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celesgiri oneshots i write at 1am by voidkitty1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271036">celesgiri oneshots i write at 1am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1'>voidkitty1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Happy Ending, Hope's Peak Academy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>random celesgiri one shots i think of at night.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. assailant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>teehee I really like his pairing. i wrote this from like 10pm to 1am so ignore anything that seems ooc or wrong lol.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celestia gets attacked by an expected but unexpected assailant and Kyoko helps her out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooo this is the longest oneshot I've ever written and its not even that long lol. I had this idea for a bit but I never wrote it until a couple of days ago, but here it is :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 7 am at Hope’s Peak Academy. Most of class 78 was in the dining hall, waiting for the rest of the ultimates to arrive. The remaining three that had left to enter were Toko, Hiro, and Kyoko. Celestia was noticeably growing bored as she shuffled through a stack of cards. She wasn’t planning to play anyone; she kept the cards with her as a form of entertainment when nothing else was happening.</p><p>“Could you be any more obnoxious? My ears are beginning to bleed from the constant sound of your cards,” Byakuya scoffed from a distance away.</p><p>Celestia narrowed her eyes at the blond boy in disgust. “Simply ignore me, or find a better way to amuse me,” she smirked, neatening the stack in front of her, causing even more intentional noise.</p><p>“I don’t have a reason nor the time to entertain your doll-faced self.”</p><p>Toko slowly entered the room, interested in the growing argument between the two. The rest of the room went silent, staring intently as the bickering continued. “I could say the same to you, rich boy,” Celestia sneered, twirling a stray strand of black hair between her fingers. No one who listened dared to interrupt the argument, knowing it would end in despair for whoever intervened.</p><p>“Listen to me, peasant,” Byakuya stated,” I hope you know that it is challenging dealing with someone with your level of intellect, or lack thereof.”</p><p>“It is you who has no intellect. You were only invited here because of your family’s achievements, not because of any talent you have. Don’t you find that embarrassing, to say the least?” Celestia was losing her faux accent as she spoke, “I don’t think you know who you are talking to.”</p><p>“Of course, I know who I am speaking to… <em>Taeko Yasuhiro</em>.”</p><p>Celesta stared at the student with hatred evident in her ruby eyes. The smug look on his face was enough to make her want to slap him right then and there. How does he know? Who does he think he is? Is it because his family is rich and popular, he thinks he can disrespect her by referring to her as that horrible, disgusting, <em>god awful </em>name?</p><p>She stood from her chair, eyes not leaving the affluent prodigy’s. “My name,” she began, dropping her accent completely, “is Celestia. Celestia fucking Ludenberg!” She swiped a card from the pile on the table and swiftly flung it in the direction of Byakuya. He moved his head to the left, just barely avoiding the flying object. The room remained dead silent until a certain girl marched towards her, lacking any fear. Celestia looked down on the shorter, purple-haired author before her.</p><p>“Y-you leave m-master alone! He has e-every r-r-right t-to hate y-you, whore!”</p><p>“Oh, the quiet one wants to bother me as well, how fun,” Celestia growled sarcastically at Toko, who stood her ground, “maybe if I choose to become a blackened, I’ll kill you and your ‘master’,” she smirked evilly, letting out a short giggle.</p><p>Toko shuddered. “B-b-bitch! I h-hope… I-I hope sh-sh-<em>she </em>kills y-you!”</p><p>No one had a chance to react as Toko grabbed a braid with a shaking hand, bringing it up to just below her nose. Everyone’s eyes, Including Byakuya’s, fell on her, a few flinching when the sudden sound of a sneeze emerged from her. Whatever confidence Celestia felt quickly drained when the girl brought her head up to look at her. Blood red eyes that matched her own stared at her with an unreadable expression. She <em>hated</em> unreadable expressions.</p><p>“Alright, I dunno what’s happening here but I feel the hatred coming from Miss Gloom and Doom towards you,” the serial killer announced, pointing at the ravenette with a sinister smile painting her face, “Don’t tell me you pissed off the girl?”</p><p>Celestia couldn’t come up with a response. She was terrified, but could she show it? Not at all.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes. What’d ya do, insult one of her books?” Syo asked, pulling out a pair of scissors from… —who the hell knows where— and swiftly moved behind the gambler, reaching up and holding the shiny weapon in front of her neck. Celestia was taken aback by the entire situation. Why was she in this mess if it wasn’t even her who initiated the argument?</p><p>“Hm? Won’t talk? I’ll get it outta ya soon.”</p><p>Hiro yawned as he walked into the dining hall. His moment of drowsiness was cut short as he saw Celestia with a pair of scissors to her throat held by Genocider Syo. “Uwah?” He gasped, stepping backward. No one paid him any attention. “Innocent bystander!” he practically screeched, running back the way he came from.</p><p>“Syo! You can’t murder someone in front of the entire class!” Sayaka exclaimed, ignoring Hiro’s antics and jumping out of her seat. Makoto grabbed her wrist, giving her a look, which caused her to dejectedly plop back down at the table. Syo looked back at the idol, and Celestia took this as her only opportunity to push down the serial killer which whatever force she could muster. She sent Syo tumbling to the ground, but she didn’t know what to do with herself. Toko —er, Syo— was in the way of the hallway leading to her dorm room, and if she ran, she would be easily cornered.</p><p>The girl chuckled coldly, not bothering to look up as she laid on the floor. The quiet giggling quickly increased to maniacal laughter as she shot back up, instantly pouncing at the gambler with scissors in both hands. Celestia yelped as she was tackled onto the floor, a scissor blade slicing her right shoulder. Blood immediately seeped out of the wound, pooling onto the floor around her. “Aw, damn, didn’t mean to hurt ya there but oh well, not worth sulking over!” Syo had Celestia pinned, not that she would dare to move even if she had the chance. She was stuck, trying to come up with a way to escape. Is this how she died? In front of everyone? That’s not very exciting…</p><p>“Kyahahaha! I got ya now!” Syo exclaimed, dragging a sharp blade down the ravenette’s left cheek, watching Celestia wince and the blood pour from the cut. “I don’t usually kill girls, but I won’t hesitate if ya try anything like that again.”</p><p><em>Fuck this class, </em>Celestia thought<em>, Fuck everyone here for not helping. Fucking cowards.</em></p><p>She braced herself for another slash on the cheek, but it never came. The weight on top of her was lifted. Celestia didn’t want to look, she didn’t want to see what this… this psycho was planning. She felt hands around her waist and instinctively screeched, eyes shooting open.</p><p>She looked up at the person now next to her. “K-Kyoko…” she uncharacteristically stammered. The detective hushed her, helping her to sit up in the process. To her right, Toko’s body was lying on the floor in a somewhat peaceful position.</p><p>“I knocked her out,” Kyoko stated proudly, “something these cowards couldn’t bring themselves to do. Just how long did you watch Celestia suffer under Syo?”</p><p>No one responded for a few seconds until Byakuya spoke up. “She did it to herself,” he said easily, “She insulted me, threw a stupid card at my face and almost started threateningly walking towards me, knowing what that shallow minded freak would do if she so much as have gone near me.”</p><p>“Ah, so walking is a threat now?” Kyoko shot back, standing along with a still shocked Celestia. “Good to know. I hope I threaten you all as I leave this room.” Guiding the stunned gambler away from the rest of the class, she left.</p><p>“Well I feel like shit now,” Leon mumbled, standing to finally get something to eat.</p><hr/><p>“Where else are you hurt?” the detective worriedly asked as Celestia finally stood on her own.</p><p>“Just my face and shoulder. Nothing too severe, I hope.” Kyoko nodded, placing her own gloved hand in Celestia’s pale one and began leading her to the nurse’s office.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kyoko stated, gripping Celestia’s hand tighter. Celestia glared at the detective, confusing sparking in her red eyes.</p><p>“For what, precisely?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. Kyoko sighed, looking away from the girl.</p><p>“If I had woken up sooner, you wouldn’t be as badly injured as you already are,” Kyoko mumbled.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. It’s the damn rich boy’s, provoking me like that, he should know how—”</p><p>“How short-tempered you are?’ Kyoko smirked and Celestia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He said my real name, what else was I to do?”</p><p>“Be the bigger person and let it go?”</p><p>“Well, he started it.”</p><p>“Mhm, you sound like a child.”</p><p>The two entered the infirmary together, noticing no one was there. “Strange,” Kyoko commented, “she should be here.” Celestia took it upon herself to lie down in a bed. She stared at the lavender-haired beauty from across the room.</p><p>“Excuse my ignorance, but we have a nurse?”</p><p>As she said that, the doors burst open behind Kyoko, who flinched back. “I-I’m so sorry! I w-was o-o-on break a-and I didn’t expect a-a-anyone to come h-here!” Despite the stuttering, the girl talked fast, moving quickly to Celestia. Her wobbly body language and bandages wrapping her to the point that she could pass as an unwrapped mummy proved she wasn’t incredibly careful herself. “O-oh my! That looks deep!” She exclaimed, frantically examining the black-haired girl’s cheek. “I-is your shoulder hurt too?”</p><p>Celestia nodded wordlessly. “She got into an argument with Syo,” Kyoko explained, walking to the two girls slowly, “I came late so there’s more damage then there should be."</p><p>“I-I’ll get a bandage wrap for her shoulder!”</p><p>The nurse rushed off but tripped over a band-aid that was in her way, landing in a very… unflattering position. Kyoko rolled her eyes and walked to help the girl up. Celestia chuckled. Seriously, who trips on a band-aid, and lands in a position like <em>that? </em>Who trips on a band-aid in general?</p><p>She apologized profusely, now coming back with bandages and peroxide once she retrieved them. “Mikan,” Kyoko began once she sat next to the injured girl, “how are you an ultimate nurse who gets hurt every five seconds? It’s extremely ironic,” she smiled, watching as the girl now revealed to be Mikan wet a cotton ball with the liquid.</p><p>“F-forgive meeeeee…” she mumbled, dabbing the dampened cotton on Celestia’s face, who hissed at the stinging sensation. Mikan jumped back, instinctively covering her face with her forearms. Kyoko quickly took her hand in her own again, causing the pale girl to squeeze it both lovingly and painfully.</p><p>“I… uh, h-have to g-get to that c-cut on your should-der…” Mikan muttered, looking back up at Celestia once the first cut was finished being cleaned. Celestia took off her bloodied jacket, handing it to Kyoko, who folded it neatly to avoid wrinkles. She slid the neckline of her shirt as far past her shoulder as she could.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, shoulder wounds a-are difficult to l-l-look at…” the nurse muttered, dabbing a newly wet cotton ball onto the now revealed wound, “I get them a-a lot though, l-like Miu would somehow bust a-an invention that e-exploded, o-or Akane would g-get one from fighting Nekomaru. I f—”</p><p>“Did I ask for stories?” Celestia coldly interrupted, glaring down at the girl. “I just need an injury cleaned, not a backstory on your peers.”</p><p>Mikan jumped, apologized once again, and continued silently cleaning the gambler’s shoulder.</p><p>"You should be nicer to her,” Kyoko advised, “she <em>is </em>helping you after all.”</p><p>“I’m in pain, do you think I care whether I hurt her fragile feelings or not?”</p><p>“I apologize, Mikan, she’s almost always like this.”</p><p>Mikan nodded, throwing away the bloodied cotton ball. “I-I’ll j-j-just give y-you the b-b-b-bandages, I wouldn’t w-want to bother y-you more…” she said, handing the roll to Celestia, who took it with disinterest in her eyes.</p><p>“Hm, thank you, I suppose,” she admitted.</p><p>The infirmary doors opened once again, this time revealing a taller girl with a sword on her back. She looked almost emotionless, staring at the nurse with blood-red eyes just like Celestia’s. Before speaking to Mikan, the girl unknown to the gambler faced her and Kyoko. “Kirigiri, Ludenberg, good afternoon,” she greeted, the stoic look on her face not budging an inch. Celestia had no idea how this mysterious girl knew her name but went along with it.</p><p>“No need to be so formal,” she muttered back. Maybe she would’ve been nicer if she could understand what was going through her head. Just like the serial killer from earlier, her face was unreadable. And we all know how she feels about that.</p><p>“I would say the same,” Kyoko agreed, “what brings you here, Peko?”</p><p>Peko shifted her gaze to Mikan in an instant. “I need a band-aid, Tsumiki,” she requested bluntly.</p><p>“Oh? D-did you get hurt d-defending Fuyuhiko a-again?” Mikan asked, standing from her position near Celestia.</p><p>“No, I visited Tanaka and his hamsters, but something I said upset him and he sent one of the creatures to attack me.”</p><p>Mikan nodded slowly, going to a cabinet and pulling out a small packaged object. “P-please, call m-me Mikan,” she said, handing the band-aid to the swordswoman.</p><p>“Apologies, a force of habit,” the silver-haired girl replied, “I’ll get it one day.”</p><p>“Hehe! Don’t w-worry about it!”</p><p>“Can we leave yet?” Celestia whispered to Kyoko, “These people are slowly but surely getting on my nerves.”</p><p>Kyoko stood with Celestia, who did the same thereafter. “Really? I thought you’d at least be fine with Peko; you have a lot in common.”</p><p>“Do we now? I highly doubt that. Our only similarities would be our eye color and skin tone.”</p><p>“I apologize, but you do realize that you are not much of a good whisperer? I can hear you speaking of me,” Peko respectfully added, dropping her conversation with Mikan.</p><p>Celestia looked back at the girl, curiosity filling her eyes. “Do you disagree with what I have said?” She inquired, a smirk rising on her face.</p><p>“Not particularly, no, but I do believe we could get to know each other.”</p><p>“I suppose I’m open to the idea.”</p><p>With that, the gambler dramatically exited the nurse’s office, Kyoko behind her. “Do you really plan on getting along with Peko?” She asked, quickening her pace to be by her girlfriend’s side.</p><p>“I’m not sure if there’s anything for me to gain from it, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”</p><p>“I see you’ve changed. The old Celestia wouldn’t dare say such a thing.”</p><p>“Do not remind me."</p><p>They walked in silence down the hallway, only stopping once they reached Celestia’s dorm. “I can handle bandages on my own,” the room owner announced, opening the door. Kyoko handed her the jacket, which to Celestia’s annoyance had a large red bloodstain on it. “That'll be quite the task to remove,” she mumbled to herself.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner,” Kyoko apologized again. Celestia scoffed. “I told you it is not a problem. Keep apologizing like that and you’ll start to sound like that clumsy nurse back at the infirmary.”</p><p>The detective chuckled lightly. “I know, I just feel bad.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to,” Kyoko gave the gambler a quick peck on the cheek, “I’ll get us both some breakfast to take to your room. I assume you don’t want to see… uh, <em>her</em> again?”</p><p>“I do not wish to see either personality. Both attacked me, the shyer one verbally and the killer, well you know.” Kyoko frowned as the ravenette entered her room. “I’ll leave it unlocked for you. If you wish, you can scold that worthless troll for me.” Celestia shut the door, leaving Kyoko out in the hallway. She smirked.</p><p>Damn right she planned on scolding that bitch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I wanted anyone to meet from the first and second games, it'd be Peko and Celestia. I think they'd be unlikely but great friends hehe.<br/>unnecessary update on my game progress: I finished the second game and omg it was amazing!! Trial 2 had me crying for hours and I'm not even joking oml I still cry thinking about it.<br/>I just started playing v3 and I'm literally still on the first chapter bc it took up so much space and my laptop couldn't handle it until I got an sd card lmao. I already consider Maki, Tenko, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Miu, and Kirumi as favorites but like I don't want any of them to die :(<br/>(please don't spoil in comments I wanna discover deaths on my own and cry in a corner when each favorite dies)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. irrelevant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoko is overworking herself and Celestia is NOT having it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft noise from the rain outside provided Kyoko with peace as she sat at her desk, typing away furiously on her keyboard as she added to her online notes. She has been called by her boss at 2 am over a case he thought she would be able to specialize in. It was just a teenager running from home in the middle of the night, this happened almost twice a month and any detective in her field could deal with that! Why must she be chosen of all the people who do the exact same job as her?</p><p>Kyoko let out a short sigh of exhaustion, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes were starting to gradually feel heavier as she stared blankly at her monitor. It was currently 9 am and the lilac-haired detective has already had about five cups of coffee. She was unable to return to rest due to her work situation. Seven hours straight of finding out where this irresponsible fourteen-year-old girl went off to. Sure, she could take a break when she needed it, but did she really want to? No, she decided it would be best for her if the case was quickly resolved.</p><p>By 3 am Kyoko had left her house and started her drive to the place where it all began. At 4 she had gotten both statements and explanations from the parents. At 5 she had finished investigating the daughter’s room, and at 6 she was back in her office trying to piece together everything she had been told and had seen in the room. Based on her information and the parents’ statements, she could only deduct that their child had fled to another relative’s house on instinct after a verbal altercation. She started typing once again, this time messaging her boss on the situation.</p><p>On the first floor of Kyoko’s shared house, the door opened and closed, allowing the other resident to slip inside. Celestia had just returned from a late night of gambling. This was quite typical of the girl and she often left her girlfriend home alone. Of course, she had offered for Kyoko to accompany her, but the latter always refused, simply stating that there were more important things she could participate in. By the time Celestia had taken off her coat and walked upstairs, the lavender-eyed woman had not progressed one bit on her case.</p><p>“I was wondering where you would be when I didn’t spot you in bed,” the black-haired girl stated calmly after discovering Kyoko in the office room, an empty mug in hand and a soft blanket wrapped around her, “you should be asleep at this time.”</p><p>“I don’t have time to sleep, I’m working,” Kyoko replied coldly, huddling herself up more in the fluffy blue blanket. Celestia entered the small room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Oh, but do you not usually wake up at ten?” She asked, pulling up a foldable chair next to Kyoko’s office one to sit in.</p><p>“I would be asleep right now, but I was called and woken up way too early for my liking on a regular case,” the detective said, eyes dry of any emotion, “I’ve been up since two trying to figure out where this kid ran off to.”</p><p>Celestia glanced at the digital clock on the desk in front of her. Occasionally, she would come home from late-night gambling sessions and the detective would be groggily working in her office. This happened at least once a month, but in Celestia’s perspective, this happened way too often.</p><p>“You’re overworking yourself,” she observed and crossed her arms, “you need to rest.” Kyoko stopped typing and shook her head. Celestia narrowed her eyes. “Have you even eaten or drank anything besides ungodly amounts of coffee since you’ve been awake?”</p><p>The working woman yawned a moment before responding. “No, but that is now irrelevant,” Kyoko responded, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>Celestia growled lowly. “Hmph, irrelevant my ass!” She shouted, standing from her chair. Her girlfriend had flinched away from the unexpected screaming. The shorter girl had never really gotten mad at anyone, or at least she never showed it. But the few times that Kyoko had witnessed her anger, it was certainly not pretty. “You are going to talk to your boss and get him to allow you to take a well-deserved break. After working seven hours in a row, not to mention when any sane human would be asleep, he should let you stop whatever it is you are working on. From there we will discuss further events.”</p><p>Kyoko could only nod as she began putting in her request. Celestia smiled, satisfied with her actions. To her, she couldn’t just sit and watch as her loved one practically worked herself to death.</p><p>“It was accepted. I get two hours off,” Kyoko said, turning off her work monitor and standing from her chair.</p><p>“Good. Now go sleep before you die of a heart attack from this excessive and unneeded stress,” the gambler said, picking up the empty mug from the desk.</p><p>“But I’m not tired,” Kyoko protested, yawning right after.</p><p>“Clearly,” her girlfriend replied sarcastically, “get into bed. I’ll join you soon if you would like.”</p><p>Kyoko wordlessly nodded and dragged herself down the short hallway to their bedroom, practically collapsing on the shared mattress. Celestia had followed, making her way to the master bathroom to properly dress down. She unclipped the drills from her head and wiped off the eye makeup she had worn out. She changed into more comfortable attire, a simple cropped black shirt, and gray sweatpants, as swiftly as she could and eventually exited the restroom.</p><p>Before her, Kyoko had managed to take up almost the entire bed, only leaving a sliver of room for the gambler. Celestia tried to nudge her girlfriend awake, but the latter only groaned and shifted slightly.</p><p>“Must she always be such a blanket hog?” the black-haired girl murmured to herself. She gently lifted the detective to scoot her over just a little bit. “Perfect,” Celestia smiled before climbing onto the soft but cold mattress.</p><p>Celestia poked at Kyoko’s shoulder to attempt to wake her up once more. It was absolutely freezing in the bedroom and all she wanted was at least a small amount of covers if she were to go to sleep.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Kyoko mumbled and reluctantly opened her eyes.</p><p>“I need part of the comforter, dearie,” Celestia whispered, moving closer to the sleepy girl.</p><p>The violet-haired detective altered her position so there was just enough of the blanket to cover the gambler. Celestia watched as the slightly taller woman laid back down and closed her eyes. Before the older girl could fall back into slumber, Celestia took it upon herself to bring Kyoko as close to her as possible, chin resting on the purple-eyed girl’s head. Kyoko’s way of response was to nuzzle her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Celestia brought her head up, only to place a short kiss on Kyoko’s forehead. Until her next alarm in an hour and half woke the two up, they planned to snuggle like they were and enjoy every moment of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Found out that Kyoko's date of birth is only five days before mine teehee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celestia meets up with Kyoko in the afterlife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just finished chapter 2 of v3 and omg that execution literally hurt my soul. arguably the most brutal yet.</p><p>(TW for self harm mention; i just want to be safe bc its implied!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At this point, I don’t even know why I bother trying to beat you.”</p><p>Celestia hummed in response with her signature smile. “I was not considered the Ultimate Gambler for no reason, Mondo,” she said, placing her cards face down on the table in front of the biker. All the Hope’s Peak Academy students that died in the school, whether it’s from murder or execution, were forced to stay together in the afterlife. They would all be let out into whichever category they belonged in, either heaven or hell once the killing game concluded. The ravenette certainly did not mind this, as she was comfortable with most of whom she had been staying with and with her decisions leading to her death.</p><p>Her roommate was Sayaka. An odd pairing for sure, but the two quickly became acquaintances. Sayaka had ranted about how she missed Makoto and how much it hurt trying to betray him. She also didn’t believe that she was in the right mindset while doing so. “I was blinded by anger and fear that night,” she had said, “but once the time came, I hesitated.” Celestia pretended to understand. Unlike the idol, she didn’t regret a thing regarding her murder.</p><p>Chihiro, as sweet as ever, welcomed Celestia once she had been executed. He was the one to explain why she was here and how the situation worked. The two would be found playing some sort of video game on their laptops during their free time, Chihiro almost always winning.</p><p>Hifumi, on the other hand, stayed clear of the gambler. He still did to this day, not that Celestia cared. She was glad that the disgusting excuse for a human didn’t interact with her, he ruined her entire escape plan.</p><p>Sakura was liked by everybody; she was just that kind of humble person. She had arrived after Celestia. They both hadn’t spent any time together exclusively, but they maintained mutual respect amongst each other.</p><p>She and Leon didn’t have much of a friendship, but they could both say they’ve gotten closer. Leon opened up to her about his obvious feelings for Sayaka and told Celestia that he trusted her. She felt guilty that she couldn’t reciprocate the feeling.</p><p>Mukuro was surprisingly welcoming of the gambler. Upon entering the afterlife, she had no idea who the black-haired girl was. Mukuro did her best to explain how she was ‘Junko’ during the killing game but was betrayed by her own sister, resulting in her own unexpected death. “Must’ve been horrible,” Celestia had tried to comfort the soldier after she explained the events currently developing below them. “Don’t feel sorry for me, it was my karma for all the people I have killed,” Mukuro had said. They kept a small friendship with each other after that conversation.</p><p>Mondo and Taka were inseparable since Celestia had arrived, and probably well before she was executed too. At first, the biker ignored and disregarded the gambler, presumably because she had plotted his boyfriend’s death. It was understandable, but nevertheless it was quite frustrating. Taka, with his kind heart, brought himself to forgive Celestia for her actions, saying that it’s not her fault they were all forced to kill. Mondo lightened up after Taka accepted the situation, and the two became unlikely friends.</p><p>After dying, Celestia was given the gift of her memories. Happy memories, sad memories, angry memories, you name it. At night, she would choose a joyful memory to think of and let it play out in her head. Most of these were pleasant ones of her and her apparent girlfriend, Kyoko. They became a couple during their second year, so the memory was erased along with everything after she first arrived at the academy. For some reason, they kept their relationship a secret. Maybe it was Kyoko’s request, but if it were up to Celestia, she’d be bragging about her girlfriend at every opportunity she would have.</p><p>Looking back on it, Celestia realized how much she had grown to like the detective. In the killing game, she had always felt drawn to the lavender woman, and out of everyone there, she seemed trustworthy. After regaining her memories, she understood why. When she was alive, Celestia had wanted to hang out with Kyoko in the game but couldn’t bring herself to do so. And when she tried, Kyoko was always seen with Makoto, to her disappointment.</p><p>One thing Celestia didn’t like was about the afterlife was how their fatal wounds remained for a few weeks after death. For her, she was lucky enough to only have the burns on her arms, legs, and her right cheek. Sakura had no injuries beside two bumps on her head, because of her death by poison. Others didn’t get off so easily…</p><p>Taka, Hifumi, and Chihiro all had huge bumps on their heads from what was used to hit them. Mondo was, still solid, but all sticky and just <em>blegh </em>to the touch<em>. </em>Leon had many bruises from his execution, Mukuro had the scars from the spears that bothered her every now and then, and Sayaka still had a disgusting knife scar on her stomach that hurt when she moved and a barely functioning wrist.</p><p>“Don’t give up hope! One day you’ll be able to conquer her winning streak!” Taka exclaimed cheerfully, bringing Celestia back from her thoughts. He watched the two high schoolers before him play yet another round. Celestia smiled but kept quiet as she defeated Mondo once again.</p><p>“Alright this is bullshit, I’m out,” he said, standing from the table and sitting next to Chihiro on the couch.</p><p>“H-hey, Celestia?”</p><p>The gambler brought her gaze to the programmer who spoke up to her.</p><p>“Who do you think will d-die next?”</p><p>“Hmmmm…” The question from such an innocent soul had brought the gothic girl to think. The remaining survivors, Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, Makoto, Yasuhiro, and Kyoko were all smart in their own way. Actually, scratch that, everyone but <em>Hiro </em>was smart. After all, that is why she planned to frame him for her murder. “Hiro,” Celestia eventually said, “Honestly I’m stoked as to how he’s lasted this long.”</p><p>Leon shook his head disapprovingly. “Nah, man. Toko seems like the obvious option,” he countered.</p><p>Mondo rolled his eyes and slapped the baseball player on the back of his head. “Dumbass, that girl’s a fuckin’ psycho! Did you forget she’s half serial killer?”</p><p>“I do not think that betting on our classmates’ deaths is very nice!” Taka crossed his arms but was ignored.</p><p>“Hey, soldier girl! Don’t you know what the hell’s going on? Can you give us a hint on the next victim?” Mondo shouted at Mukuro, who stood in the corner of the living room.</p><p>“Despite my sister being the mastermind, I have no knowledge of the events which have not yet occurred,” she responded calmly, choosing to stay out of the rising arguments. Celestia understood that feeling, the feeling of wanting to be away from everyone. She understood it all too well. Mukuro sighed, leaving the room that almost everyone else resided in.</p><p>“I’m going to my room,” Celestia announced, dusting off her skirt as she stood, not waiting for an answer as she left the small room, making her way to her own. She reached the door, softly knocking on it.</p><p>“You don’t have to knock, silly. It’s your room too!”</p><p>Celestia took that as her cue to enter, twisting the doorknob and pushing. Sayaka was laid on her stomach on her bed, reading a book that the gambler had no interest in. “How did you assume it was me?” she asked, dropping onto her own bed dramatically.</p><p>“I can read minds, remember?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>“What are they up to out there?” Sayaka placed a bookmark between the pages and shut the book, placing it on her nightstand as she sat up.</p><p>Celestia kicked off her shoes and laid back on the soft mattress. “Betting on who dies next, like the idiots they are,” she told, laying her head back on a pillow.</p><p>Sayaka giggled. “I’m assuming you did as well?”</p><p>“Of course, I did,” the ravenette replied with a smirk on her face, “I’m never wrong. It’s obvious that Hiro is next, and his cause of death will be his stupidity. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>The blue-haired girl stared for a moment then shook her head. “Nope,” she deadpanned. “How about I tell you my opinion?”</p><p>“Go right ahead, though I’m positive that you’ll be wrong.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, I think Kyoko’s next.”</p><p>Celestia widened her eyes. Kyoko? Dying? The idea seemed absurd to her. “I completely doubt that,” she stated confidently, “Kyoko is highly intelligent, possibly the brightest one alive. She wouldn’t be caught off-guard by anyone who still stands in this cruel game.”</p><p>“Ooooh, does a certain somebody have a cruuuush?”</p><p>The gambler scoffed playfully, sitting back up. “I have no idea what you are hinting at. I’m simply stating some obvious facts about her,” Celestia twirled a lock of jet-black hair between her fingers.</p><p>“You sure you weren’t together or something in your school life? I’ve seen how you look at her, both when I was alive and when I watched through the cameras. You don’t have nearly as much interest in your eyes when looking at anyone else.”</p><p>“I see you’ve been very observant,” Celestia responded, “Sometimes I really do wonder if you are psychic.”</p><p>“It’s a secret I’ll never tell!” Sayaka stuck her tongue out teasingly while giggling, “but in all seriousness, I can tell you miss her. You’re not good at being secretive in the afterlife.” Celestia shook her head, denying the accusation.</p><p>“I’m one hundred percent capable of lying in this damn place. But… maybe I do miss the detective a bit…” Celestia admitted, avoiding eye contact with the idol.</p><p>Sayaka squealed. “Eeeee! So, I <em>was</em> right!”</p><p>The gambler shook her head with a knowing smile on her face. “I’ll confess, we were once in a relationship, but—”</p><p>A loud and annoying series of knocks came from the other side of the door, interrupting the girl speaking. This fueled her newfound annoyance. “What?” she practically growled at the door.</p><p>“Get out here, Twilight Girl and Britney Spears, someone else is here!” Mondo exclaimed from the other side. Celestia narrowed her eyes at the nickname.</p><p>Sayaka huffed. “I don’t look anything like Britney…”</p><p>“That’s not what he meant, dear.”</p><p>“Whatever, Twilight!”</p><p>“Sayaka, I will burn you alive.”</p><p>“Bet you know how that feels!”</p><p>Celestia, accepting defeat from the argument, opened the door to the hallway, only seeing a group of people in the living room, blocking her view of the recently killed individual. She strode to the crowd, knowing just how to see. “Move it, worthless pig,” she spat at Hifumi, who yelped and rushed to his room. It was too easy. Celestia smiled as she took his recently occupied spot in the circle.</p><p>“Huh? Kyoko?”</p><p>The detective in question broke away from her conversation with Chihiro, staring straight into Celestia’s ruby-red eyes. Upon seeing the gambler, Kyoko’s almost always neutral face rose into a smile. Ignoring everyone else, she pulled the ravenette into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you,” she mumbled as she held Celestia.</p><p>“No…” Celestia murmured, pulling away from the hug, “this wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to live!”</p><p>Kyoko’s sincere smile faded into one of sorrow. “Chihiro, where would my room be?” she asked the programmer who giggled sweetly and pointed to an open-doored room in the hallway. “Thank you. Celestia, follow.”</p><p>Celestia wordlessly followed her former girlfriend, holding back the urge to cry. Once they reached the room, Kyoko closed the door and sat on the bland bed. Celestia stood, leaning against a wall by the doorway.</p><p>“We were dating,” she simply stated, looking at the obviously upset girl in her room with her.</p><p>“Th-that’s beside the point right now,” the gambler choked out, “Who killed you? Why would they do such a thing? I’m so going to make them regret even so much as thinking about harming you—”</p><p>For the second time within ten minutes, Celestia was cut off. “I did it myself.”</p><p>“Y-you <em>what?</em>”</p><p>“I… felt responsible for your killings…” Kyoko shifted her gaze to the wall opposite of where Celestia stood, “You were acting differently and I knew you were up to something, yet I didn’t stop you.”</p><p>“There’s no use in feeling guilty if it can’t be changed now…” Was all Celestia could think to say, so she did.</p><p>The two sat in an unwanted silence. The only noises being made were the quiet ticking of the analog clock and the occasional sniffling from the ravenette. Kyoko enjoyed the silence, mainly because she was able to admire her apparent ex-girlfriend now. With her memories now returned, Kyoko also found out about the hidden relationship. Every little sappy detailed was etched into her mind once again, this time hopefully not disappearing in the next steps of her afterlife.</p><p>“How did you do it?” Celestia broke the silence.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me well enough. I asked how you did it.”</p><p>Celestia was honestly curious, but she mainly wanted more reasons to scold the detective on how utterly <em>stupid </em>her actions were. Why would she bring death upon herself when she had the ability to survive?</p><p>Kyoko stayed quiet for a few moments but then sighed. She slowly took off her leather jacket, now revealing her pale arms.</p><p>Well, most of it was pale.</p><p>There were deep, and Celestia meant <em>deep </em>slashes from her wrist up. They painted the originally light skin tone red in parallel horizontal lines, only stopping once they reached the elbow.</p><p>“You—you… absolute dumbass!” Celestia shouted, looking down at the floor. “Why? You needed to survive!” The gambler’s voice wavered as she spoke, holding back any tears that dared to spill.</p><p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “Did you really think I’d last long without you?”</p><p>“Damn right I did, we weren’t even together at that point!”</p><p>“Well fuck me for still loving you then!”</p><p>Celestia quieted down after the last sentence was spoken from Kyoko’s mouth. Of course, they both felt mutual attraction, but she seemed like someone to get over that quickly.</p><p>“Taeko…”</p><p>Celestia wanted to cringe at the sickening name she wanted so desperately to forget. Yet somehow, it sounded oddly comforting coming from Kyoko, even if she was somewhat mad at the girl.</p><p>“Your face… and arms.”</p><p>Kyoko examined her nervously, finally bringing up the dark burns that scorched her cheek and arms. “Why do you care?” Celestia grumbled, not taking her eyes off the apparently remarkably interesting floor. “It’s nothing, they’ll heal throughout my time in hell. If they don’t, we’ll have another thing in common.” She came off colder than expected, but that’s how she usually handled things.</p><p>“I’m sorry for yelling,” Kyoko muttered.</p><p>Celestia looked up, noticing the slight blush on the cheeks of the detective. “As am I,” she replied back, “does this mean we’re… um…” her eyes fell to the ground once again.</p><p>“Dating?” Kyoko finished once the Celestia trailed off nervously. The latter nodded wordlessly. “If you’re fine with it then I am as well,” the purple-eyed girl smiled.</p><p>“But… but I’m going to <em>hell, </em>Kyoko. I killed someone, I won’t be with you once the killing game ends, so why accept dating me once again?”</p><p>“Well, you might go to heaven if you feel sorry about your murders.”</p><p>“<em>Murder.</em> No plurals. I only killed Hifumi. That pig was the one to kill Taka.”</p><p>“But you planned it.”</p><p>“You are not helping whatsoever.”</p><p>Kyoko shrugged. “Well, do you feel bad about what you did?” she asked, leaning over to grab Celestia’s sleeve to pull her closer.</p><p>The shorter girl grumbled as she sat on the bed next to Kyoko, head now on the other’s shoulder. “Not at all,” she answered, “I may have killed but I did it for a damn good reason.”</p><p>“And that reason is…?”</p><p>Celestia huffed in annoyance. “We were in a killing game, Kyoko. What was I supposed to do? Sit and wait until some killed <em>me, </em>the physically weakest of the remaining students?”</p><p>Kyoko wrapped an arm around the red-eyed girl, and if able she would’ve pulled her closer. “What if I help you feel bad about what you did?”</p><p>“Impossible. I fully believe in what I did to that swine.”</p><p>“We’ll start with that. I already heard that you’ve made amends with Taka, so maybe that’s why you denied killing him as well.”</p><p>“That’s because I didn’t<em>, </em>Kyoko.”</p><p>“Sure, we’ll just say that you physically didn’t kill him. Why did you make friends with Taka in the afterlife?”</p><p>Celestia closed her eyes, a habit she grew to enjoy for thinking. Why <em>did </em>she start enjoying his company? If she was being honest, it was because Mondo looking really fucking scary when he glared at her for somewhat causing his boyfriend’s death. And Taka did as well personally forgive her.</p><p>“He forgave me before I said anything to him.  He said it wasn’t my fault that we were all forced into a killing game, and I didn’t have much of a choice,” Celestia finally responded, fidgeting with the ring on her finger. She decided to leave out the bit about Mondo, as it was not worth sharing.</p><p>Kyoko nodded. “I think you should apologize to Hifumi.”</p><p>“What? Me? Apologize to tha—”</p><p>“Don’t be rude about it. I saw the way he jumped back when he saw you. He was legitimately terrified of you, Taeko. Is that what you really want?” Kyoko reasoned. Celestia thought back to when Kyoko first arrived earlier today, the way Hifumi yelped when she spoke to him. Initially, it was amusing. Now that she reconsidered…</p><p>She felt fucking terrible.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Tomorrow, I expect you to apologize to him. If needed, I can accompany you,” Kyoko offered, taking the gambler’s silence as an answer to her previous question.</p><p>“I will see how I feel on the matter at that time,” Celestia spoke back.</p><p>A familiar chime rang out, indicating that it’s time to sleep. “I suppose I should head back to my room now,” Celestia announced, lifting her head off the detective. She stood but felt a hand grab ahold of her own.</p><p>“Stay with me tonight?” Kyoko smiled warmly. Celestia returned the smile, climbing back onto the mattress next to her girlfriend.</p><p>“We are back together now, so it wouldn’t be an issue,” She nestled her head against Kyoko lovingly, holding onto the girl, admittedly drowsily.</p><p>Though Celestia forgot that she had a roommate, who was at the door after the nighttime chime. Sayaka smiled to herself, standing up from her previous position on the hardwood floor. She chuckled lightly, going back to her and Celestia’s room, knowing she’s going to bug the hell out of the gambler about that night for at least a week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i started playing the hunger games simulator with my favorite characters, and the first time I played Kokichi friggin Oma won. why am i not surprised.</p><p>next fic will most likely be based on my current simulation of the hunger games, including celesgiri, kuzupeko, and tenmiko as of writing this note. It's gonna be long and it's an emotional roller coaster now, but it's worth it i promise. It'll be a couple of days until I upload bc i need time to continue writing since it's literally 12:25 am and i need sleep.</p><p>requests are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. life threatening work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoko does some reckless investigating and Celestia does not appreciate it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My laptop crashed as I was writing the hunger games danganronpa thingy and i'm very upset that I lost literally everything. I'll make one eventually, but not anytime soon now</p><p>This was a cute lil request from 7MythicalMonsters :D I do hope it's to your liking, I decided to be reeaaaalllyyyy creative lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truth is the most important thing there is in life.</p><p>That’s what Kyoko Kirigiri was raised to know. Nothing is more important than the truth, not even her own life. That was all she had in the back of her mind when she received a new case to work on time and time again. The same could be said of her most recent file she was handed.</p><p>The victim is Makoto Naegi, found in his own home on the kitchen floor. He had multiple stab wounds in his abdomen and bruises on his neck and left wrist. No murder weapon and no traces of the murderer exiting the household have been found. It is explicitly stated in the file that entering the facility is not safe until there are any signs of the culprit leaving. Four police officers went inside to search for the individual after the body discovery, but they never came back out alive. The perpetrator is hiding in the house, ready to take out any number of officers that enter.</p><p>Kyoko sighed, placing down the papers on her desk at her home. She took the paperwork home, only because it was such a peculiar case that needed more of her attention than others. Police officers were stationed outside of the crime scene from 8 am to 12 pm, then letting a security system take over.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could sneak in after hours to find them?</em>
</p><p>After a few minutes of debating, she decided that was her plan. She got up from her desk chair, retrieving all necessary supplies. The file, a notepad and pen, her phone, house keys, and a pocketknife just to be safe. She exited the room, immediately heading down the hall. Celestia, who was in the bedroom with her cat, noticed Kyoko’s sudden departure from the open doorway.</p><p>“Where are you going? It’s almost midnight,” she inquired, yawning right after.</p><p>“Out,” was all Kyoko said before practically running down the stairway and out the door, leaving Celestia both stunned and worried.</p><p>The crime scene was only a 10-minute walk from her house. Once Kyoko arrived, she hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob.</p><p>
  <em>Should I really risk my life over this case?</em>
</p><p>She shrugged off the thought before going inside. The house was almost pitch-black inside, save for a lit candle on the kitchen counter. Kyoko reached into her pocket, pulling out her weapon. She gripped it tightly in her gloved hand, unsheathed and ready for use if need be.</p><p>Slowly, Kyoko looked around the kitchen first. Makoto’s body had been moved, most likely for a funeral. She noticed the bloodstained floor and a piece of fabric on the ground in the dried liquid. She reached for it, inspecting it under her flashlight from her phone.</p><p>Upon further examination, Kyoko had decided that the piece of fabric was a pink ribbon and could be useful evidence, so she shoved it into her pocket and continued to look around. Next to where the ribbon was laying was a long strand of blue hair. However, before she could inspect it further…</p><p>
  <em>THUD!</em>
</p><p>Kyoko’s eyes widened as she impulsively jumped forward, dropping her phone and pocketknife in the process. She whipped around to see what made such a loud noise.</p><p>“Sayaka?”</p><p>The former teen idol was sitting on the floor by the stairway. She was rubbing the back of her head furiously. “Oh, hey Kyoko,” she mumbled, attempting to steady herself on her feet. “Wait, Kyoko!?”</p><p>Kyoko stared, in both shock and confusion. Was Sayaka really the murderer they had been chasing?</p><p>“What a shame, I’ve been found!” she giggled as her hand snuck into her pocket. “I had a feeling someone would enter here, but there was no chance I could predict that it would be you!”</p><p>The blue-haired girl slowly revealed a kitchen knife from inside her pocket, gripping the handle tightly. Her knuckles began to turn white from the pressure. Sayaka strutted towards the detective with a sinister grin painting her face. Kyoko didn’t take her eyes off the assailant in front of her, worried that if she bent down to get her weapon, she would be buried six feet under the ground in no time.</p><p>She moved to the side just in time to avoid Sayaka’s first strike, dipping down to swipe her own pocketknife from the floor for a somewhat fair fight. Retreating to the other side of the room, Kyoko stared in shock.</p><p>
  <em>This woman fully intended to kill her.</em>
</p><p>Without any warning, Sayaka screeched, charging at Kyoko once again. Kyoko fell to the ground after a failed attempt of pushing the younger girl away. With full access to hurt her, Kyoko cut the let of Sayaka, who squealed in pain. She mumbled something before falling to the ground in front of the purple-eyed girl.</p><p>Sirens started to scream, becoming closer and louder by the second. Sayaka felt dizzy, but she wouldn’t let the other out unscathed. She stood to hobble away, throwing the kitchen knife at Kyoko, in a hurry to find a spot to hide. The knife grazed the detective’s arm able to draw blood easily. The warm liquid spilled from the wound, drenching the sleeve around it. Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip to mute any noises she might make.</p><p>The next couple minutes were a blur to the lavender-haired girl. She saw Sayaka dragged away from her poor hiding place as a medic of some sort bandaged her arm. She was given her phone then helped to her feet and dropped into a vehicle, the person who sat next to her being the one and only ultimate gambler.</p><p>“Celes! I—”</p><p>“Don’t speak,” Celestia practically growled, shutting the other up instantly. She didn’t even bother to look at Kyoko after finding out she was okay. Kyoko frowned, still lightheaded from the sudden blood loss.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” She asked, staring out the window of the police car. She could hear a huff from beside her before a response was formed.</p><p>“I will choose not to comment on this situation until we arrive at our destination.”</p><p>The police escort dropped them both at the house, relaying information of Kyoko’s wounds to Celestia, which he claimed was told to him by a medic. Celestia kept her cool just long enough to have a decent conversation, despite the circumstances, with the man. Once the door shut, she stared at Kyoko with a scarily neutral face.</p><p>”Sit,” she demanded, pointing at their dining table, “would you like a refreshment before we begin?”</p><p>“Ah, no thank you,” Kyoko answered, slightly shocked at how calm her girlfriend has been within the few minutes of being alone. She sat in front of the table, finding herself to be more worried over Celestia’s talk than her own injuries.</p><p>Celestia had sat across from Kyoko, taking a deep breath. “I hope your explanation for this mess is reasonable,” she said, tracing the fancy outlines of the table with her finger.</p><p>“I doubt you would agree with my motives.”</p><p>“Oh? How would I disagree if they are unknown to me?”</p><p>“You weren’t raised like I was,” Kyoko muttered, staring the gambler in the eyes. Celestia remained quiet, beckoning for the other to continue. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” she finished, about to stand from her seat.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter? Do you understand how reckless your string of actions was?” Celestia shouted, gripping the table in front of her, “I had to find out where the hell you had gone, do you know how worried I was?”</p><p>Kyoko shook her head, not intending to speak when Celestia was this angry. Her accent went right out the window, along with the serene expression she previously wore.</p><p>“I almost had a whole <em>panic attack </em>over where you went in such a hurry! And when I concluded you went to that… cursed place, how do you think I felt?”</p><p>“It’s just a house, Celes, I think you’re overreacting—”</p><p>“I’m most certainly not!”</p><p>Kyoko frowned, watching as Celestia stood from her chair, resorting to pacing around with what little empty space she could. “There was a <em>murderer </em>there, Kyoko, you knew that better than I did!”</p><p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “How did you find out where I went?”</p><p>“You left your computer on, smart one,” Celestia sneered with an eye roll. “Really, were you even thinking about your own life when you went in there?”</p><p>“If I’m being frank, not really.”</p><p>“Then what was on your mind?”</p><p>“The truth.”</p><p>Celestia stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head, almost creepily, towards the detective. “Really?” she deadpanned, “You value the answer to a murder case over your own damn life!? What the fuck!?”</p><p>Kyoko closed her eyes, preparing for the string of insults ready to be thrown at her. Yet, when the only noise in the room was the fan, she opened them again.</p><p>“I’m waiting for a response,” Celestia barked, staring down at the older girl in front of her.</p><p>“I was raised to believe the truth is the most important thing you could ever need in life. I was brought up to value the truth of any case over anything, even my own life. Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p><p>Celestia tilted her head sideways like a perplexed little puppy.</p><p>“Nothing to say now?” Kyoko mocked, crossing her arms across her chest. “Then I believe my explanation is done.” The girl stood, turning away from the blood red-eyed gambler. Initiating any extra conversations would only make the air even thicker than it now is.</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>The detective stopped in the doorway silently, unwilling to turn around. Taking this as an invitation to continue, Celestia did just that.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but whoever told you that risking your own life to figure something out is entirely wrong,” she said, twirling a strand of jet-black hair around her finger. She avoided eye contact like it was the plague, looking everywhere but Kyoko’s back, which was facing her. When the older girl persisted to stay quiet, the other spoke again. “Whatever lies you were fed as a child ends here. You’re going to have to learn to keep yourself safe.”</p><p>“That isn’t necessary,” Kyoko grumbled, shifting her feet so she was facing Celestia. “I know when and how to preserve myself.”</p><p>“Clearly you do not if you went into a house with a killer inside.”</p><p>Kyoko leaned on the doorway, watching the other girl’s body language. She was uncharacteristically surveying the hardwood floor with her eyes, wearing an unsure expression. Her one hand stilled messing with a lock of hair and the other at her side, fidgeting nervously. A slight pink tint was noticeable on her cheeks and the tips of her ears and nose if you looked closely.</p><p>“Look, all that I’m saying is that you cannot pull any irresponsible activities, such as earlier, that may put you in harm’s way. You’re lucky you escaped with only one injury,” Celestia said, finally looking up from the floor. “I’m not going to lose you because you decided to do something stupid and life-threatening over your career.”</p><p>“Alright, sorry,” Kyoko mumbled, looking to the side. Celestia grinned.</p><p>“Accepted. Now please, assist me to our room. My poor legs can’t take much more standing!” Celestia sunk to the floor while pouting.</p><p>Kyoko stared and stifled a giggle. “Such a drama queen,” she muttered, walking over to the girl on the ground. She effortlessly lifted Celestia, holding her in bridal position. The gambler had her eyes closed, a blush still on her face.</p><p>“Taeko, you’re a horrible actress. I know you’re awake.”</p><p>“Oh my, you don’t pull any punches!” Celestia smiled, opening her eyes to stare up at the detective. “Now, continue to our room! I’m tired from all of this idiotic nonsense tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the last chapter, I have played chapters 3 and 4 of V3 and I would like to share my thoughts *Spoliers btw*</p><p>3.<br/>-I despise Angie. She was way too manipulative for my liking and just so annoying in general.<br/>-I cried for an hour over Tenko.<br/>-I already started to miss Tenko's degenerate male comments in the third trial ugh I'm so upset over her :( my babyyyy.<br/>-Korekiyo is concerning in all ways possible, and I dislike him more bc of Tenko.<br/>-Himiko's character development is what I LIVE for.<br/>4.<br/>-Miu's death was honestly terrifying, idc what anyone says. Her face of pure terror and the dried tears- I almost cried when she was discovered.<br/>-Kokichi is not a favorite of mine anymore, poor Gonta didn't deserve to be manipulated by him into killing. ima miss bug boi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. execution failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celestia survived her execution.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea a few weeks ago but just got around to writing it a couple of days ago oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wh-what? You’re supposed to be dead!”</p><p>“Heh, I should be, shouldn’t I?” Celestia murmured. Kyoko almost didn’t recognize the gambler at first. The burns spread all over her pale face and body, painting it an abnormal color. Only part of her face was still its natural color and some parts of her arms. Her twin-drilled hair was just gone, leaving a burnt bonnet remaining on her head. The Victorian clothes she wore every day, still on but noticeably torn and charred at the bottom, along with her sleeves.</p><p>“How?” Was all Kyoko could manage to ask. How did she survive? She was sure the class saw the other get crushed by the firetruck after being burned by the flames. There was no doubt about it… right?</p><p>Celestia giggled quietly, despite the situation she found herself in. “The rope that kept me at the stake burned quite quickly. I was able to get away just before the firetruck did any damage. If you must know details, I’m sure I can explain more thoroughly later.”</p><p>“Yeah, later, we need to get you treated for all of those burns,” Kyoko rushed her sentences, holding back both tears of joy from seeing Celestia alive and tears of sadness from the state the killer was now in.</p><p>
  <em>‘Killer.’</em>
</p><p>Celestia was a <em>murderer </em>now. She killed Hifumi and manipulated him to kill Taka. That wasn’t right, she should be dead. She deserved to die, for taking not only one, but technically two lives in their killing game. Kyoko shouldn’t still be attracted to a merciless ki—</p><p>Kyoko subtly shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking negatively. She pushed whatever unimportant thoughts she had to the back of her mind, now focusing on Celestia once again.</p><p>“There is no need to heal me,” Celestia smiled at the detective, “I bet you’re thinking that I deserved the execution, right?”</p><p>“I… guess I would be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind,” Kyoko muttered, avoiding the red gaze that lingered on her.</p><p>“Frankly, I think the same. Though since I had a chance to escape, I thought I might as well take it. Monokuma was careless, leaving an opening for me like that. I—”</p><p>“Uh, if you two are done with your little reunion, can we discuss what we do with… this?” Yasuhiro shakily pointed at the black-haired woman, fear contaminating his eyes. Aoi and Byakuya both nodded in agreement. Makoto stared down at the ground below him and Syo couldn’t care at all for what was happening.</p><p>Celestia reluctantly tore her eyes away from Kyoko, now glaring at the group in front of her, Monokuma excluded since he already left, probably to plan her next execution attempt. If looks could kill, she’d now be responsible for seven deaths total.</p><p>“Rat me out to the bear, I dare you,” she growled lowly, accent picking back up again, “He can execute me again for all I care. Just let me have one more moment with Kyoko before you do.”</p><p>Byakuya tensed, fixing his glasses on his face. “I prefer not to let a murder stay alive any longer than they should be.”</p><p>“Then why is <em>she </em>still around?” Celestia snickered, referring to Syo.</p><p>“Hey vampire bitch, I haven’t killed anyone in this damn game!” Syo yapped, twirling around and just… doing whatever she wants? No one questions it, only because they all prefer to keep their heads on their bodies.</p><p>“That was not my point you insolent f—”</p><p>Kyoko grabbed the gambler’s wounded hand, slightly pulling her closer. “Don’t antagonize a serial killer, Celes,” she warned.</p><p>“It’s not like I’m completely innocent in that field either,” Celestia shrugged, death glaring the criminal once again.</p><p>“Yeah whatever, we’re leaving,” Kyoko announced as she led Celestia out of the courtroom, ignoring the shocked looks on all but one of their classmates’ faces.</p><p>“And where pray tell, are you taking me?” the red-eyed girl inquired. “It’s only a matter of time until Monokuma sees me on the cameras. I’ll surely be executed for real this time!”</p><p>The detective ignored the question, continuing to walk with the other behind her. Yes, Celestia was right. But no, she didn’t want to acknowledge it. Though the woman she found herself enraptured by may have taken a life or two depending on how you look at it, she couldn’t help herself. With or without the burns that would most definitely scar, she still found the gambler to be lovely.</p><p>The two reached Kyoko’s dorm. They both remained silent as the purple-haired girl unlocked the door. Celestia gently pulled her hand away from Kyoko’s once she noticed she was shaking. She was in all honesty <em>scared </em>for what would happen to her in the next few hours.</p><p>“You know I’m not going to let him take you.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Celestia’s anxious thoughts were brought to a stop with Kyoko’s bold statement.</p><p>“I’m sure you heard me.”</p><p>“I did, but how? There are cameras everywhere and he can open any door in the school! I can’t hide anywhere if he keeps tabs on every one of us, I can’t ignore the fact that he could successfully execute me at any moment now, I—”</p><p>“Enough,” Kyoko brought a gloved hand to Celestia’s shoulder, pulling her closer into a hug. Celestia hesitantly wrapped her own arms around the other, sighing with mixed emotions. “I know that you’re worried, but please don’t be. We can talk about this situation later, but for now, allow me to at least try to patch up these marks on you.”</p><p>Celestia pulled away from the hug and looked down at her tattered sleeves and thigh-high socks. Burns that she didn’t even notice at first became more obvious to the eye. The scorched marks were a deep red, darker than her own eyes, plastered sporadically across her arms and legs. The injuries on her face were not as bad, seemingly low-level burns compared to the others she had received.</p><p>Kyoko didn’t wait long for an answer before making her way to the bathroom, leaving Celestia to her own thoughts. The gambler looked at the metal covered window, emitting a noise of defeat. Did she really kill Taka and Hifumi for money? For her own selfish desires? Or did she really want to leave this hell hole?</p><p>Celestia looked back down at her singed hands in disgust. She knew this was her fault, but what else was she to do? It was evident that she was the weakest— physically, at least— of the remaining students. She wasn’t going to sit around and wait to be murdered, that’s not who she was. Celestia clenched her right fist in disappointment, using her other hand to trace the outlines of the dark spots decorating it.</p><p>“Stop that.”</p><p>Celestia’s breath hitched at the unexpected voice. She nodded and complied, dropping both hands to her sides. She looked up, red eyes directly meeting purple ones.</p><p>“Here, obviously it won’t fix you 100%, but it’s something,” Kyoko reached for Celestia’s right arm, pressing a wet towel against the marks. Celestia hissed, attempting to snatch away her forearm, to which Kyoko decided she would not deal with.</p><p>“Do you want to have permanently scarred hands?” the detective snapped, voice raising.</p><p>Uncharacteristically, the other girl looked away in nervousness.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kyoko mumbled, pressing down the cold cloth once again, “I just don’t want your skin to end up like mine.”</p><p>Celesta remained quiet, biting her lip as the white fabric pushed against her skin. “You have had similar experiences?”</p><p>“Somewhat. It was one of my first investigations. Why do you think I wear gloves?”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The two sat together, Kyoko taking the towel from Celestia’s arm, bringing it up to her other. “I’m sorry but I can’t exactly do anything about the burns on your legs, they’re too severe for me,” the lilac-haired girl spoke, taking the cloth back off the other’s arm after a while.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to be completely helped, but I do thank you for what you have done so far,” Celestia grinned, causing the detective to smile in return. Instead of speaking, she brought the towel to Celestia’s cheek, lightly massaging it with her hand. They awkwardly stare at each other, not knowing what to say or do.</p><p>That is, until Kyoko brought the fabric down and kissed the gambler’s unharmed cheek. As soon as it happened, she went to put away the wet towel and left Celestia as red as the burns on her arms. She placed her hand where Kyoko’s lips had been, flushing even more.</p><p>Kyoko returned, seemingly unbothered by the previous events. She leaned against the doorway, smiling with pride.</p><p>“Could you come with me? I may need help discovering the mastermind of this damn game.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love writing these two care for each other like ugh theyre amazing</p><p>i have a groupchat fic called 'slut for despair' if anyone is interested hehe. so far its literally revolving around celesgiri and kuzupeko lmao</p><p>udg thoughts; first two chapters and some of 3 spoilers<br/>1<br/>-i hated masaru but his boss battle really hurt my feelings<br/>2<br/>- wtf is a B A L L MONOKUMA I CHOKED ON MY WATER AT THAT POINT<br/>-chihiro's dad dying made me cry, he just wanted to see chihiro again :(<br/>-i still kinda dont like jataro but again, i feel bad for him<br/>3<br/>-lmao i found the hit list thingy for celestia's cat and let me tell you how hard i laughed at the desciption-<br/>-but then i started crying bc her cat was the most important being in her life and grand bois felt the same about her, and knowing that his owner is dead just hit me really hard<br/>-yes, i cry over random character deaths when i think of one that died sometimes. ive gotten attached to too many people &gt;_&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. pickup lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kyoko literally just flusters celestia as much as she can</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the most random oneshot ive thought of, its pretty much a crackfic, and its kinda short but the idea is cute and i like how i turned out lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyoko? Why are you cleaning the kitchen at 1 in the morning?”</p><p>The detective in question indeed was cleaning their kitchen incredibly early in the morning. In all honesty, she didn’t feel the slightest bit tired after returning home from work five hours ago. She spun around on her heels with a large smile on her face, seeming forced though it really wasn’t.</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Kyoko answered the gambler across from her, “what about you?”</p><p>“Nightmare,” Celestia deadpanned, yawning thereafter. “I came down for a drink of water and I find you wide awake like its normal to be a neat freak at 1 a fucking m. What the hell?”</p><p>Kyoko giggled. Throughout their time of dating, she had studied random things that Celestia would do or how she would act in specific situations. In this case, she is exhausted, so her word choice is much more straightforward and not very child friendly at all. Her attitude is increased by 400% when she is tired, 500% depending on how her day went. Right now, she’s probably at a 415% boost towards Kyoko.</p><p>“Go to sleep then, I’ll follow you soon enough,” the purple-eyed girl turned back around, rearranging the decorations on the countertops. Celestia stared, a look of serious confusion decorated her face. Why the hell was this woman not tired after working a 12-hour detective shift?</p><p>“Fine. When you’re done with your cleaning, at least bring me a damn water bottle. I don’t plan on intruding on whatever the hell you were doing with that flowerpot. I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Flowerpot? Kyoko glanced down. She had in fact picked up one, now remembering that she was going to place it elsewhere. She giggled, smirking behind her long lilac hair when she came up with an idea.</p><p>“Don’t worry cutie, I’m on top of things...”</p><p>Celestia made a noise of agreement, averting her gaze and turning back around to walk up the stairway.</p><p>“Would you like to be one of them?”</p><p>Never mind. Never <em>fucking </em>mind.</p><p>“I… I’m going straight to sleep. P-please, ignore the water bottle request I made earlier,” Celestia rushed back up the steps like the flash, determined to leave before her blushing face was seen. Unbeknownst to her, Kyoko had already gotten a brief glimpse of her expression, which was almost as red as her eyes.</p><p>Kyoko chuckled once again, thinking of more creative ways to get that sort of reaction from the gambler again.</p>
<hr/><p>“Doesn’t being a judge sound fun?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Celestia scoffed, currently cuddled up at Kyoko’s side. They were watching some movie on their couch, the liar didn’t really pay attention to it that much, and Celestia had her face rested on her girlfriend’s shoulder, smiling like a lovesick idiot up until the detective asked the most random question that could be asked at the moment.</p><p>“I mean, you’d be in charge of a bunch of legal stuff, wouldn’t it be cool?”</p><p>“I don’t thi—”</p><p>“Plus, I’d be able to sentence you to bed at any time.”</p><p>“Eep!”</p><p>Celestia squeaked.</p><p>Yes, she let out a fucking <em>squeak.</em></p><p>Like a goddamn mouse.</p><p>She buried her head in the crook of Kyoko’s neck for two reasons. The first being embarrassment at her high-pitched response, and the second being embarrassment at how quickly and obviously her face had changed from pale to pink. She just didn’t want to be seen after that She felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest and was certain that the woman she was huddled up against could feel it beating as well.</p><p>“Fuck off…” she quietly mumbled into Kyoko’s collar, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid any possible eye contact while she got as close to the other as she could.</p>
<hr/><p>Kyoko held up two different packages of makeup, one being a shiny lip gloss and the other being a pink lipstick. She stared at the two before being struck with an idea.</p><p>“Hey, Celes? Which one do you prefer?”</p><p>Celestia looked away from her social media feed and up at Kyoko, who was in the doorway where the bedroom ends, and the bathroom begins. She wanted to question why she was being asked such a random question, especially since Kyoko barely wear any other makeup other than the foundation and a teeny bit of mascara from time to time.</p><p>“I like how the pink lipstick looks on you,” she replied, absentmindedly ignoring her thoughts and turning her attention back to her phone, taking a sip of her tea next to her, “use that one.”</p><p>“Good choice. I think it would also look great on the inside of your thighs tonight.”</p><p>The gambler’s red eyes widened, almost choking on her damn tea in the process of her face heating up. She cleared her throat and regained her posture as quickly as she could, glaring at the grinning detective in front of her. When the other turned her attention back to the mirror to continue applying her makeup, Celestia sighed. She opened her messaging app, smiling devilishly as she tapped the recent conversation with another liar, one she would consider a close friend.</p><p>She didn’t want it to come to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that day, around noon, Kyoko felt her phone buzz on her desk at her office. Not really feeling like talking to anybody, she groaned mentally and read the new notification.</p><p>
  <em>grapepuckinpanta: any idea why your girl is texting me asking for some fucking pickup lines?</em>
</p><p>The woman instantly brightened up at the text. So Celestia wanted to get her back with her pickup lines? She found the idea to be interesting the more she thought about it. She could only imagine Celestia having a very sophisticated one, sounding confident throughout the setup, only to falter at the delivery. The thought of the confident liar stuttering and trailing off while trying to get revenge would be absolutely <em>amazing </em>to watch.</p><p>
  <em>kyOWOko: i don’t have a clue at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>grapepuckinpanta: mind if i send her some? &gt;:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kyOWOko: do your worst, grape boy</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>havent played udg since last update, ive been video editing hehe. i'll probably post some on youtube eventually:)</p><p>on a side note, himalayans are the sweetest cats ever and no one can tell me otherwise. i have a 17 year old one and she follows me everywhere and cuddles up next to me all the time. shes literally my baby even tho shes older than me lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the ceiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>celestia is dramatic and gets upset bc kyoko stopped talking to her for a bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is what my tired ass comes up with at 12 am lmao. sorry that it's trash :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ceiling. It's always up for a good conversation at any time of the day.</p><p>Even if that time of day is 8 am after breakfast.</p><p>Celestia's stomach growled. She shook her head. In no situation would she be forced to talk to a damn ceiling about feelings.</p><p>Or so, that's what she thought.</p><p>Yet here she was, red eyes watering slightly as she faced upwards on the bed, the ceiling practically begging her for a conversation. The girl grumbled at herself, folding both hands and placing them on her chest. She blinked at the colorless ceiling, which was still inviting her to speak.</p><p>"Fine," Celestia muttered. "I've had no human interaction for days, might as well inform the ceiling of my personal struggles."</p><p>Earlier this week, Celestia had woken up at the morning announcement, as any other person in her current predicament would. She walked herself to the dining hall after fifteen minutes of outfit and appearance preparation, like any other day. She had expected it to be a normal morning. She would sit at a table alone with Kyoko, conversing over the most random things they could think of. She had no reason to think otherwise would happen.</p><p>Though when she walked in, she saw Kyoko with <em>Makoto,</em> not at their usual spot. Makoto! The most average looking boy in their class! The detective didn't even so much as speak to Celestia when she arrived, just stared straight past her! What the hell!?</p><p>Celestia finished her breakfast in silence and solitude that day, ignoring anyone who tried to speak with her. Maybe she was being a little overdramatic, but this is the <em>Ultimate Gambler</em> we're talking about here, who would be surprised with her actions after this? She left the dining hall without a word to anyone, bringing herself back into her room.</p><p>She and Kyoko would also hang out in the former's dorm for a while before the nighttime announcement, so Celestia stayed on the side of hope and waited for the purple-eyed beauty.</p><p>She never came.</p><p>Perhaps it was a one-time thing. Perhaps Kyoko would be smart enough to spend time with the gambler again tomorrow.</p><p>Nope, she sat with Makoto for the second day in a row.</p><p>Celestia was far from pleased when she arrived in the dining hall the day after.</p><p>At that point, she abandoned all hope of eating and simply left. Maybe it would damage her health, but so be it. All she wanted was to interact with the one person who understood her.</p><p>It's been four days since Celestia had left her room.</p><p>Her stomach growled once again.</p><p>"I can't believe she blew me off for some ordinary boy!" Celestia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she paced around her room. "Does she not know that we have much more in common than her and that... excuse for an ultimate? She could've at least explained why she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore."</p><p>She crosses her arms, glancing at the door. "Maybe if I just talk to her..."</p><p>She shook her head again. "No, I am Celestia Ludenberg, I show no forms of weakness. Only that lowly Taeko Yasuhiro would do anything of the sort."</p><p>The gambler wiped her eyes with her wrist and sniffled. At this point it was obvious; she harbored feelings of affection towards the detective. The way her light hair drapes down her shoulders and back, the gleam of interest in her purple eyes whenever they spoke, the way she trusted the other enough to take off her gloves when they were alone; this all caused a crush. A stupid, stupid crush that hurt Celestia in more ways than one. Hell, she was even starving herself unintentionally because of the situation!</p><p>Celestia frowned at herself, walking off to the bathroom. She flicked the light switch, eyes darting directly to the mirror. She how she had been acting.</p><p>"Celestia would never cry over a worthless crush..." she mumbled to herself, slowly bringing up a hand to take out her contacts. The crimson color left her irises, leaving a brown Celestia would describe as disgusting.</p><p>"Celestia would never let herself starve because she couldn't face someone." Her voice raised, and next to go were her twin drills. She placed the extensions messily on the wig head near her sink. Celestia looked at herself in the mirror once again, taking note of the differences in appearance. She took hold of a makeup wipe with a forceful grip.</p><p>"And Celestia would never break down and rant to a <em>fucking</em> ceiling about her emotions!"</p><p>The girl yelled as loud as she could, frantically wiping off tons of makeup from her face. She was left with a short-haired, brown-eyed, pale freckled face that made her want to vomit.</p><p>"Taeko, I hope you suffer," she growled. "I hope you burn in hell for how useless you are! Celestia will always be everything you failed t--!"</p><p>A knock at the door brought the gambler from her self deprecating verbal thoughts. She groaned, taking a deep breath and walked to the door. She slid open the door, pulling it towards her without looking at the person on the other side.</p><p>"What?" she managed to speak in her faux accent, despite the internal self-hatred of still acting as someone she will never be eating away at her as she stands.</p><p>"Let me in, Taeko."</p><p>Celestia's eyes widened at hearing the all so familiar voice but narrowed back down within milliseconds.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry, detective, I'm in no state to be seen by anyone as of now."</p><p>It wasn't exactly a lie, unlike most of her statements she's ever spoken.</p><p>The door was forcefully pushed open, backing Celestia up as it slid towards her. Kyoko emerged and shut the door, paying the other no mind as the door clicked once again. She spun around, facing to noirette with the most neutral expression she had ever seen. Celestia looked down after meeting the girl's eyes for a split second.</p><p>"Look at me," Kyoko demanded, sounding slightly annoyed. Celestia glared upwards, hatred so evident in her eyes, it was like she was staring at Hifumi.</p><p>"What could you possibly want?" Celestia inquired, accent sipping at the end. She hugged her own arms, scowling at the girl in front of her.</p><p>"You're mad at me, aren't you?"</p><p>"Of course I am! You drop speaking to me for some... some... ordinary ass child out of the blue! How did you expect me to react?"</p><p>Kyoko remained silent, listening intently at the yelling she was a victim to.</p><p>"Do you want me to run up and hug you and say everything's fine? Because it's <em>not</em> fucking fine at all! I--"</p><p>"You have trust issues."</p><p>"Can't believe you--huh?"</p><p>"You have problems trusting people, and when you do trust them, you become easily attached." Kyoko moved a strand of hair from her vision, tucking it behind her ear.</p><p>"Attached?" Celestia scoffed and turned around, not facing the other girl in the room out of anger. "Of course not, you just up and left for that lucky kid!"</p><p>"If you let me speak and stop yelling at me, maybe I could actually explain why."</p><p>Celestia rolled her eyes. "You think I want your explanation?"</p><p>"Actually, yes, I heard you through the door."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>They stood in silence until the sound of heels clicking against the flooring made their way closer to the gambler. Before she could look up, she felt arms around her waist, and she was pulled into a backward hug by Kyoko. Being too shocked to move, she stood there like an idiot and blushed.</p><p>"I was talking with Makoto because I wanted advice on how to confess to you, dramatic ass," Kyoko nuzzled her face in the crook of Celestia's neck. "I've grown infatuated with you, though it seems you don't feel the same."</p><p>"N-no," Celestia stammered, "I do, you just could've told me, you know?"</p><p>"I'm no good with words, we both know that very well."</p><p>Celestia chuckled, hands traveling on top of Kyoko's.</p><p>Her stomach growled again. She flushed in even more embarrassment.</p><p>"I can't believe you went days without food. And with how skinny you are too," Kyoko said, unraveling her arms from Celestia. The black-haired girl pouted.</p><p>"That's your fault, you know."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Go get something to eat now you stubborn drama queen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why am i decent  at writing angst scenes but not fluff send help<br/>but uhh udg review, im in the middle of chapter four i think? somewhere in 4 lmao</p><p>-monaca using kotoko's trigger word purposefully ended any idea of me liking her<br/>- i love kotoko and she deserved none of the trauma she has to deal with. (none of the WOH do but kotoko has to be my favorite one)<br/>-toko really out here trying to trade me for rich boy like wtf<br/>-but i ship komaru and toko sm so i got over it after the cutscene thingy<br/>-monaca is so despicable like goodness me she KISSED MY BOY NAGISA AND ALL THAT SHES PUT THE WOH THROUGH-<br/>-haiji can go die in a hole of snakes and spiders bc i hate him :)</p><p>dont forget, requests are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. crackhead kyoko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is literally based off of my group chat fic bc even tho i have no ideas i still wanted to write about these two cuties lmao</p><p>kyoko pulls an all nighter and is running on six cups of coffee. shes a literal crackhead</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry this is such a crackfic lmao i had no ideas T-T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heyyyy, Taeko! What if we like, ya know, adopt a bunch of cute lil kitties?”</p><p>“Th school rules explicitly state that no animals are allowed, unless they are a service pet, darling,” Celestia sighed, taking a sip of her tea. This was the <em>fifth </em>time Kyoko had asked her about getting a group of kittens. This was the <em>fifth</em> time Celestia had refused. It’s not that she would be against it, but it is prohibited according to the student handbook.</p><p>“Fuck the school rules, I want some damn cats!”</p><p>Celestia growled inwardly, knowing that technically this was her fault. She thought Kyoko had enough common sense to know when she needs to sleep, but apparently not. This detective decided it was an amazing idea to stay awake all night and study. She had reported to the red-eyed girl in the morning that she had drank six cups of coffee during the night hours and is feeling “veeeery energetic!”</p><p>The gambler had stayed awake with her for a while, helping with the study guide as much as she could. They were having a test at the end of the week, after all, so how could some extra knowledge hurt? Celestia tapped out after Kyoko finished her second cup of coffee, proceeding to fall asleep unintentionally. All she remembered was waking up alone in their shared bed from Kyoko making god awful racket throughout the dorm room.</p><p>Currently, the obnoxious girl was refusing to sleep and was not her usual self. Her entire attitude did a 180 from normally being quiet and sharp with her words to constantly wreaking havoc.</p><p>“Please, my love, I need you to at least sleep for a little while,” Celestia slightly pouted. “I can sleep as well if that would help to persuade you?”</p><p>“No!” Kyoko smiled giddily, “I’m not tired!”</p><p>She’s acting like a fucking child, and all Celestia could do was roll her eyes, sip her tea, and keep the other at bay as best as she could.</p><p>The normally stoic and smart detective was now finding any way she could to stir up some trouble. They went out to get lunch within the school, and she ran off to chase Shuichi (who screeched like a five-year-old girl once he saw her and fucking boOKED IT DOWN THE HALL AT GODLIKE SPEED). She also texted Gundham accusing him of being a furry, along with furry memes and insulting his hamsters. She spammed their class group chat with literal nonsense and texts in all caps. It got to the point that Celestia decided it would be best if she warned someone from each class about this maniac’s behavior.</p><p>She began with Chiaki, telling her to warn her classmates about any possible issues this crackhead may cause. Then she texted Kirumi, who responded immediately with ways to simmer Kyoko down. After a while of Kyoko embarrassing herself over text in their group chat, Celestia also apologized to them. Half of the idiots claimed they liked this Kyoko, but the other responsible half had tried to get the other to sleep. When Celestia called the idiotic classmates out, Kyoko continued to act up.</p><p>“Really, Kyoko? They’re <em>simping</em> for you?”</p><p>“Duh! Why else would they say tired Kyoko is best Kyoko?”</p><p>“I— oh goodness me...”</p><p>Kyoko giggled (Celestia had to admit, her lil giggle was kind of fucking cute) and continued typing insanely in the class chat. Celestia shook her head disapprovingly.</p><p>“Are you going to do something other than bother our classmates with your mental instability?” Celestia inquired, playing with a tendril of hair. Kyoko beamed up at her with an energetic grin.</p><p>“Nope! Why would I?” she replied, sticking out her tongue.</p><p>Celestia grumbled to herself, motioning with her hand for the taller woman to sit with her. Kyoko tilted her head like a puppy, but complied, nevertheless. She plopped down next to the gambler, who was texting in their group chat that she planned on getting the other to sleep. Kyoko saw this message and wasn’t too thrilled.</p><p>“Whaaaaat? But I’m having so much fun!” she whined, frowning at her girlfriend. “I’ve never been this energetic before!”</p><p>“You’ve been acting out of control the <em>entire </em>day, Kyoko.”</p><p>“Taeko I’m soowwwwyyyyy!”</p><p>With a huff of apology, Kyoko sprang up and hugged Celestia, practically suffocating the poor girl. Celestia sat still and allowed the detective to do so, sneaking a hand to her pocket and snatching the phone that resided in it. She put it on the table beside her. No more phone time for Kyoko.</p><p>“Do you forgive meeeee?” Kyoko pouted.</p><p>Before an answer could even begin to form, Kyoko pulled down Celestia, so they were both lying on the bed. She rolled off the gambler, huddling up to her side while the other processed what had just happened.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll forgive you.”</p><p>“Yay!” Kyoko giggled again, nuzzling her head onto Celestia.</p><p>“But for the love of god, please go the fuck to sleep.” Celestia countered, wrapping her arms around Kyoko. “Your antics today have left even me exhausted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think im having trouble generating actual ideas because ive fried my brain from listening to money machine by 100 gecs on repeat for the past few days...</p><p>i hope you enjoyed energetic kyoko. as said above, this was based off chapter 7 of my groupchat fic, slut for despair. i suck at being funny so its trash lol</p><p>requests are always open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>celestia goes to a gambling competition and asks maki and mukuro to accompany her for safety. kyoko gets a lil dramatic about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was requested by codachi on my groupchat fic, so thank you for the request and i hope it is to your liking :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft knock at the front door had Kyoko practically jumping from her chair in the kitchen. It had been a few hours since she had seen Celestia, the younger girl stating she needed to retrieve something for her cat. This would’ve been believable… if she had returned within an hour. This, however, was not the case.</p><p>Kyoko now stood at the doorway, silently praying the one behind the door wasn’t a cop of some sort reporting an incident involving the gambler. Pushing her negativities aside, she pulled the handle of the door after unlocking it.</p><p>“Kyoko, dear, I’m back!”</p><p>The detective glared at Celestia, who made her way into their shared home with a smug grin on her face. Left at the doorstep were Maki Harukawa and Mukuro Ikusaba, who was standing behind the gothic girl when the door opened.</p><p>“Your business here?” Kyoko inquired, crossing her arms. Usually, she wasn’t this rude to her acquaintances, but it was obvious that Celestia lied about her whereabouts and these two had to know something about it.</p><p>“Escorting Celestia back home safely,” Maki deadpanned, “If you don’t mind, since our jobs are done, we’ll be taking our leave.”</p><p>“Wait,” Kyoko said, “Where did she go?”</p><p>Both Maki and Mukuro exchanged confused glances. “You tell her,” Mukuro shuffled her feet uncomfortably.”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder how someone as awkward as you managed to become such a high-level soldier,” Maki mumbled at Mukuro, clearing her throat afterward, “We thought you were aware of this, Kyoko. Had we known you were uninformed, we—or at least I—wouldn’t have accepted this job.”</p><p>“Job?” Kyoko repeated.</p><p>“Celestia requested that Mukuro and I would be her bodyguards for an important tournament she planned to attend,” The assassin grabbed a hold of one of her pigtails, stroking fingers through the brown locks “I had assumed you were told.”</p><p>Kyoko shook her head. “I was not.”</p><p>“A shame,” Maki responded. “If it helps any, she won the whole thing.”</p><p>“Oh, I can tell by her mannerisms.”</p><p>Silence engulfed their conversation, leaving the more dangerous girls outside of the house while Kyoko stared them down. “So, you honestly didn’t know I was unaware of this?”</p><p>Both the soldier and assassin nodded.</p><p>“I see,” Kyoko looked back at Celestia, who was giggling at Grand Bois. “Disregarding my ignorance, thank you for keeping her safe tonight. She usually comes home with bruises after being attacked, though tonight she seems to be in perfect condition.”</p><p>Celestia chuckled from her spot on the couch. “All it took was a glare from one of those two lovelies and whoever had harmful plans against me backed down. Such inspirations!”</p><p>Kyoko rolled her eyes. Mukuro continued kicking pebbles on the ground.</p><p>“You two may leave. Thank you again for protecting Celestia.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Maki offered a genuine smile before turning around, Mukuro following. Kyoko shut the door, sighing deeply before turning around. Celestia noticed these actions.</p><p>“You seem troubled,” she yawned, “what issues have you gotten yourself into while I was away?”</p><p>“A gambling tournament? Really?”</p><p>Celestia giggled behind her hand. “Did you really believe the effortless lie that I went to the pet store? Honestly, I pity you. You’re a detective, yes? Shouldn’t you know when people lie?”</p><p>Kyoko shook her head, suppressing the growl she felt rising. She chose to ignore the comment on her skills. “You know, if you really needed someone to be a bodyguard for you, you could’ve asked me.”</p><p>“Honey, you’re overreacting.”</p><p>“I am not, I don’t want you to get hurt by someone again!”</p><p>Celestia looked up at Kyoko. “That issue was prevented by my guards. You should be thankful to them”</p><p>Kyoko huffed. “I <em>am, </em>but I just—” her voice got caught in her throat, unable to retrieve the words she wanted. Her eyes locked with the other, still unable to get her point across. Celestia looked amused, beginning to laugh.</p><p>“What?” Kyoko asked, confusion clouding her senses.</p><p>“Is someone jealous?”</p><p>Kyoko stopped, turned around, and gave a look of <em>what the fuck are you talking about </em>to Celestia.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look so angry. I’m correct, am I not?”</p><p>The detective frowned, crossing her arms. She looked away, avoiding eye contact as if it were the plague. Celestia smirked, mischief shining in her eyes.</p><p>“So, I <em>was </em>right,” she giggled, “and I was just throwing an idea out there. Must be my immaculate luck.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Kyoko finally muttered back. “Just disappointed you chose another over me.”</p><p>“<em>Two </em>others, if we are being precise.”</p><p>“That doesn’t help my argument.”</p><p>Another smug giggle could be heard. “Are you sure you are not envious of Maki and Mukuro?”</p><p>“Positive,” Kyoko confirmed, “I don’t get jealous. As I said, I’m disappointed.”</p><p>“That itself is a lie, darling.”</p><p>Kyoko frowned, going over to sit next to Celestia. The gambler smiled, leaning her head on Kyoko’s shoulder the best she could. This resulted in slight frustration from Celestia as she slipped off the drills, neatly laying them on the table in front of the two. She returned her head onto Kyoko, who glared at her again.</p><p>“They were in my way, don’t give such a mean look,” she defended, pouting slightly.</p><p>The detective didn’t respond. She brought a hand to Celestia’s, intertwining their fingers. “<em>I’ll </em>accompany you to competitions from now on,” she said.</p><p>“I suppose that’s acceptable,” Celestia mumbled, “just because you get way too jealous when I don’t bring you.”</p><p>“For the last time, I do <em>not </em>get jealous!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok why was this mainly dialogue help</p><p>also maki and mukuro are big favorites of mine, so i loved adapting my dialogue style for them. such precious beans ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. plan failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>celestia plans a murder that doesnt exactly work out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>word count: 1848<br/>its been a while, haha. i kind lost inspo bc i lost everything i had of the requested prompt and i was so upset i just started a new one out of anger. it remained at 500words for a while until i came back to it. this work was fueled by anger, as i picked it back up again in a bad mood while trying to calm myself down. i think you all know where this is going😶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining ten students walked away from their podiums at the trial site. Another student executed, turned into butter. Some remained unaffected, keeping their normal stoic expressions. However, others, like Taka, weren’t feeling the best afterward. Tears were flowing down his face, falling to the floor as he dejectedly walked away from the courtroom, back to the elevator. Makoto frowned, shaking his head as he followed, most of the class behind him.</p><p>Celestia turned on her heels, not going directly to the exit. Instead, she made her way to another student. She walked over; signature smile ready. Her gaze was focused on one of the leaders of the two trials, Kyoko.</p><p>“Kyoko, darling?” Celestia spoke.</p><p>“Hm?” Kyoko snapped her attention to the younger girl, face emotionless.</p><p>“I would be oh-so grateful if you would meet me in the rec room before you go to sleep,” Celestia replied with a forceful undertone. Keeping her small grin on her face, she waved and spun around, accompanying the rest of the class at the elevator. Kyoko watched, before sighing and entering the elevator. Once the class was in, the doors closed and it rose to the surface, Celestia and Kyoko both awaiting the nighttime meetup for different reasons.</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as the knife was taped against the leg of the pool table, her job was done for the most part. Celestia sneered to herself. The preparations were finished, and her plan was already in motion. Only two hours before the nighttime announcement and everything was going her way. All she had to do was wait here.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, you <em>did </em>show up?” Celestia smirked, looking over at the doorway. She stared, propping her elbows up on the pool table in front of her, hands folded under her chin.</p><p>“I didn’t think I had much of a choice,” Kyoko responded nonchalantly, closing the door behind her. She could almost immediately tell something was up when she walked in, though she was unsure of what exactly it was. The atmosphere of the room put her on edge as she slowly walked away from the door, though she somewhat put it off as Celestia’s intimidating presence.</p><p>“Oh? What made you think that?”</p><p>“Your forcefulness.”</p><p>“Forceful? Moi?” Celestia chuckled, hand in front of her mouth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Kyoko, still wary of the other, stepped to the other side of the table.</p><p>“Care to join me in a game of billiards?” The gambler offered, extending a pool cue to the girl in front of her.</p><p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes and sighed. She nodded, grabbing the stick from the other. Though her initial anxiety was still there, she was beginning to feel more comfortable alone with the girl. Originally, she was only looking forward to the meetup just to know more about Celestia, mostly for possible extra information for a trial if ever needed. But deep down she was sure that wasn’t the only reason for agreeing to come here.</p><p>“Wonderful!” Celestia’s smile grew wider, grabbing her own pool cue from the stand beside her. “You know the rules, yes?”</p><p>“I know the basics,” the detective said, setting up her shot. She had finally relaxed enough to have a little fun, dropping her shoulders she didn’t realize were tensed. She released a shaky breath, lining up her move.</p><p>“No no no,” Celestia shook her head, “you’re holding the cue all wrong!”</p><p>“I am?” Kyoko straightened, free hand resting on her waist.</p><p>“Yes! It wouldn’t be fair if we play like this!” Celestia spoke, “how about I help you?”</p><p>Kyoko nodded, releasing a breath. Celestia giggled, placing her own cue down and leaning it against the wall. She swiftly moved to where Kyoko was, remaining behind her to help guide her. She leaned over the other, moving her hands to the correct places.</p><p>“Isn’t that much more comfortable?” She lowered her head to whisper into Kyoko’s ear. The detective shivered slightly, not expecting her to speak while she’s so close to her. She stuttered out a word of confirmation. “Good. <em>Now </em>try hitting one in.”</p><p>The cue shot forward at the white cue ball, leading it to rocket into a solid blue one. The number two ball shot straight into one of the corner pockets, and Kyoko smiled in slight pride. Celestia softly clapped, a proud smile on her face. The detective expressed a rare smile, lining up her shot once again.</p><p>The gambler watched another solid ball sink into a hole. Her eyes then focused downwards, at the knife she stuck on the table leg earlier. She stared in thought at the weapon, regretting ever putting it there. Why was she trying to commit a murder of her own literally right after a trial? And against one of the most intellectual students left? She shook her head, eyes not leaving the sharp object.</p><p>She couldn’t kill Kyoko. Not with this fluttery feeling in her chest every time they speak. Not when she gets excited whenever she catches the other looking at her from across the room. Too many emotions were felt around the lilac girl to murder her in cold blood like this.</p><p>“I… I can’t do this.”</p><p>Kyoko looked up from her position with visible confusion written on her face. “Can’t do what?”</p><p>Celestia sighed, dropping down to show the other what she was hiding. Kyoko, still unaware of the issue, got onto her knees to view what distressed the other girl. A gasp was emitted when she saw the item.</p><p>“A knife?” she asked, “You were going to try to kill me here?”</p><p>“That, uh… was the original plan, yes,” Celestia admitted, chuckling awkwardly. “I will also admit that I just can’t bring myself to do it.”</p><p>“And why is that?” The purple-eyed girl prompted, frustration building up inside her like a tower of Jenga blocks, waiting to collapse so she can snap.</p><p>“I feel different around you, Kyoko. You interest me. You aren’t like the other peasants at this school.”</p><p>“That’s a very blunt way of putting it.”</p><p>“It’s how I feel, dear,” Celestia stood back up, brushing off her skirt. “I realize you may not feel the same now because of my recently revealed murder plan, but I just feel something when I’m with you.”</p><p>Kyoko scoffed. “Feel what? The urge to murder me?”</p><p>“You misunderstand,” the black-haired girl spoke calmly, much calmer than how Kyoko was feeling right now. “I am beginning to figure out why you were about to be the victim in my plan.”</p><p>The detective remained silent, standing up with crossed arms and an annoyed visage.</p><p>“I’ve… never felt like this towards anyone, detective. I never felt as much excitement when someone looked at me before I met you. No one made me want to impress them more than you, and no one made me prepare my sentences before speaking as you do.”</p><p>No response was made again.</p><p>“Again, I understand why you may want to get up and leave right now. I would be angry in your position as well; I do not hold it against you. You’re special to me, Kyoko, and I hate that. I hate myself for admitting it, too,” Celestia looked downwards. Her accent was faltering, and she knew it, yet she continued speaking.</p><p>“I hate these feelings; they always lead to disappointment for me. I want to kill you for making me feel this way, and at the same time, I to hug and kiss you. I don’t understand.”</p><p>“You dropped your accent,” Kyoko said.</p><p>Celestia nodded.</p><p>“I will say, you’re special to me too. Though I don’t get the idea of homicide along with affection.”</p><p>“I do apologize. Relationships gave never been my strong suit.”</p><p>Kyoko sighed, looking up at the gambler. Her purple eyes practically dug into the other’s soul. “Give me the knife,” she commanded, gloved hand out expectantly.</p><p>Celestia handed over the weapon without hesitation. “I’m sorry,” she apologized again, her vision starting to blur from newly formed tears. The whole situation only made her feel guilt, something she hadn’t felt in an exceptionally long time. Almost immediately after the first few tears fell, she felt arms wrap around her. Kyoko had embraced her, one hand on her back, the other on the bac of her head.</p><p>“W-wha—”</p><p>“We’re in a killing game,” Kyoko started, “I know we all want to escape, and how damaging it is to everyone mentally. Killing is, however, not the answer.”</p><p>The gambler sniffled, turning her head to lay it comfortably on the Kyoko.</p><p>“It’s not your fault you began thinking like this. Everyone had to have had the idea of murder at some point by now.”</p><p>“H-have you?” Celestia stammered out.</p><p>“No comment,” Kyoko chuckled lightly, breaking away from the hug, “but in all seriousness, I forgive you. How about we continue our game of pool?”</p><p>A nod and soft smile from Celestia was all indication of an answer she needed. Though it was a rocky start, they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves that night. Celestia ended up winning, unsurprisingly. They walked back to the dorm hallway together, hand in hand.</p><p>“I’ll keep you safe,” Kyoko promised, “You won’t die here, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Thank you, detective,” Celestia gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was morning. There was no sign of a certain red-eyed gambler. Kyoko was beginning to grow anxious, as Celestia usually arrived at breakfast before her. The reports of no one seeing her did not help to lessen her worries. Without eating breakfast, they all agreed on splitting up to find her.</p><p>Kyoko insisted on searching the entire first floor herself. She didn’t want anyone to see how stressed she really was over this disappearance. She had reached the door of Celestia’s dorm room, hesitantly placing her gloved hand on the doorknob.</p><p>She gently opened the door—</p><p>Celestia was on the floor face first, blood pouring from a seemingly recent wound on her head. Her dress was torn and ragged, a whole sleeve ripped from the jacket. She was missing her drills, which laid beside her messily. Kyoko stepped backward, not wanting to believe the sight. She had left Celestia on her own last night, is that what had caused the murder?</p><p>“Celestia!?” Kyoko exclaimed, dropping down to her knees to shake the unconscious girl. When she received no response, she placed two fingers on her blood covered neck. No pulse.</p><p>“No! You can’t be dead!”</p><p>Her ears were ringing, and her vision was blurring fast. Her whole body trembled in fear, shock, and something else she couldn’t exactly pinpoint at that time. She let out a scream. A loud, high pitched, uncharacteristic scream. She didn’t know what else to do. She didn’t want to investigate this murder, not the murder of the girl she loved.</p><p>Kyoko sobbed into her knees, unwilling to believe what she’s sitting in front of. She aggressively wiped her eyes, glaring at the crowd now standing at the door.</p><p>God damn it all, she planned on avenging Celestia, even if it takes her own life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oops i wrote a bad ending. my bad guys.</p><p>anyways, i made a celesgiri playlist on spotify! its the playlist i use whenever i want to write about these two, its literally just named 'celesgiri🖤' so if you want to check it out, go ahead! its full of songs that remind me of them, or make me think of stuff like kyoko reminiscing on celestia's execution. These are songs such as my strange addiction, sweater weather, and more. dont buly my taste in music &gt;_&lt;</p><p>(fun fact, the sad ending was inspired by the ghost of you by my chemical romance, wires by the neighborhood, and p.s. missing you by sleeping with sirens)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. plan failed *pt2*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>continuation of the last chapter</p><p>TW: gore (?) character death and yeah just death ig</p><p>i suck with gore to the point that i cant even read about it. like i watched corpse party and blood c. im still scarred. i cant count how many times i gagged bc of the guts and blood and all that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why was this in progress for three weeks. why am i so slow im so sorry.</p><p>well i got my friend into danganronpa.<br/>shes watching the anime first (i know, i recommended the game but oh well)<br/>she is a proud byakuya and toko simp, i think genocider too since she just watched ep 5 sooo we'll see<br/>BUT AFTER SHE FINISHED THE EP SHE REALLY TEXTED ME "butter...😀" AND WHEN I TELL YOU I WHEEZED<br/>im also getting celesgiri mentioned to her bc yk, we need every shipper we can get.<br/>uh if she ever reads this then hi lol</p><p>anyways onto the story lol. if you read all that then youre a legend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!</em>
</p><p>No one dared to speak to Kyoko when she stood up, anger evident in her mannerisms. Her piercing glare was felt by the remaining students who were alive, anxiously awaiting her next actions.</p><p>“I request to investigate here alone,” she said, eyes flickering back down to Celestia’s breathless form.</p><p>“You could mess up evidence,” Byakuya scoffed. “This is your fault— forming attachments to those in the killing game is not intellectual.”</p><p>Kyoko stiffened. “My fault?” She repeated, voice shaky. “It’s my fault for understanding human emotions, something you can’t do?”</p><p>A gasp was heard, but Kyoko didn’t care. Her gaze was fixated on the blood still seeping from the gambler’s head, and upon further investigation, her arm and mouth as well.</p><p>“Um… I can stay to make sure she doesn’t interfere with the crime scene?” Makoto spoke up, albeit a little nervous. “If that’s alright with you, Kyoko.”</p><p>Kyoko looked up, eyes stinging from more tears threatening to spill. She nodded quickly, knowing he’s the best possible option to be stuck with. He frowned, whispering to the group to leave them alone for at least a few minutes. Upon their request, the others said they’d discuss alibis on their own. Makoto closed the door once the group was out of the hallway, turning back to Kyoko with his back against the door.</p><p>The girl was crouched back down at Celestia’s side, facing away from Makoto. Her hair hid her face as she felt tears stream down her cheeks again. They slid down her face, dropping onto the floor without a sound.</p><p>Kyoko sniffed. She knew this had to be done eventually, the class trial would be soon anyways. Her instinct told her to investigate, but inside she really didn’t know if she wanted to have anything to do with Celestia’s dead body.</p><p>Her hand reached outwards, rolling over the body to get a better view of the injuries. The fatal attack must have been aimed at her head, given how deep the wound looks and how minor the others are. It still looked fresh, red dripping from the spot. The gambler’s clothes were torn, possible evidence of a struggle. Hell, a whole sleeve was ripped away, revealing several bruises and cuts.</p><p>What bothered Kyoko the most was Celestia’s face. It remained mostly unharmed, save for a bruise on her cheek. Her expression showed one of terror, dried tears down her face below her widened eyes. She placed a hand on the deceased girl’s cheek. Those beautiful red eyes…</p><p>“Kyoko?”</p><p>The lilac-haired girl jumped, now bloodied hand from examining snapping away from the other instantly. “What?” she hissed, voice betraying her hopefully now calm exterior.</p><p>“I wanted to know if I could help you in any way,” Makoto offered, sitting next to Kyoko with crossed legs. “Excuse me if I sound rude, but you aren’t at one hundred percent, and I want to offer help wherever I can.”</p><p>Kyoko hesitated. She couldn’t deny the fact that she wasn’t feeling the best, given the fact that her love interest wasn’t breathing in front of her. “It’s no issue,” she finally replied. “I can investigate this on my own.”</p><p>“I’m here if you need me.”</p><p>Those six words almost caused more tears to spill from Kyoko, but she blinked them away to the best of her abilities. Her eyes focused on the body again, staring blankly into Celestia’s horrified eyes.</p><p>“She didn’t deserve this,” Kyoko muttered, unsure if it was directed to herself of Makoto.</p><p>“No one in this place does,” Makoto responded anyways, also unsure who the sentence was for. “I understand how you feel. It’s obvious something was going on between you two.”</p><p>Kyoko frowned. Her scene earlier did paint an obvious picture of their relationship.</p><p>“But I’m not going to judge you on it,” the lucky student quickly added. “I know how you feel, this is how I felt with Sayaka.”</p><p>Bringing up the blue-haired idol was a pain for him; Kyoko could hear it in his voice. If this is how he felt when finding her body, she felt pretty bad for downplaying it at the time.</p><p>“I saw she went to talk to you after the trial yesterday, could that help in our investigation?”</p><p>“She asked me to meet her somewhere,” Kyoko replied, knowing this would have to come out at some point, whether it was the trial later or right now to Makoto. “I went, not knowing she was going to try to kill me. In the end, she didn’t, crumbled under the pressure. Instead, she confessed to me.” A sad chuckle escaped her lips as she spoke. “Weird way of getting with someone, don’t you think?”</p><p>Makoto didn’t respond for a moment, most likely processing what he had just heard. Kyoko took this as an invitation to continue.</p><p>“I walked her back here and told her I wasn’t going to let her die. I said that, yet here’s her body, bloody and without a pulse,” her breathing became unsteady again. “I fucking promised she would live and look at her now!”</p><p>The boy wrapped his arms around Kyoko, surprised at her usage of such vocabulary. She was trembling, caught off guard by the sudden hug.</p><p>“What if Byakuya is right… and this <em>is</em> my fault?”</p><p>“Huh? That’s completely wrong!” Makoto exclaimed, grip tightening around Kyoko. “He’s just mad he doesn’t understand your feelings. Or anyone’s, for the record.”</p><p>A quiet giggle was heard and Kyoko pulled away. Her eyes instantly went to Celestia, amusement fading.</p><p>“I love her,” she whispered. “She means the world to me.”</p><p>“If she means so much to you, then you’ll avenge her in the trial, right?” Makoto prompted, a signature carefree smile back on his face.</p><p>Kyoko smiled back with a nod. “I remember seeing Hifumi’s door open when walking her back here, but thought nothing of it at the time,” she said, hand on her chin as she looked around. “There’s also a bloody glasses wipe in the trash bin.”</p><p>The boy shifted to look, and sure enough, there it was.</p><p>“Could you investigate here while I interrogate him?”</p><p>Makoto nodded, a smile still stuck on his face. “Of course, just be careful and don’t listen to Byakuya.”</p><p>She nodded too, standing up and giving Celestia’s body one last glance before walking out. She heard chatter in the dining hall, which is where she was headed. Closest to the doorway was Hifumi, which was perfect for her. She dragged him out by the shirt, flashing him a glare to remain quiet.</p><p>Once out of the dining hall, Hifumi started questioning her, unaware of her intentions.</p><p>“What do you need, Miss Kirigiri?”</p><p>Kyoko cringed at the name he gave her, leading him to the stairway. “I need to ask you a few questions,” she responded. Her tone was completely different from the last time he saw her— that being her crying in front of the body.</p><p>Once upstairs, she led him to the library, prompting him to have a seat.</p><p>“You realize this is about…” she trailed off, not wanting to say her name but knowing she had to. “This is about Celestia’s death.”</p><p>Hifumi nodded, already looking uneasy.</p><p>“I was with her last night up until the moment she went into her room. I noticed your door being open at that time. Any comment?”</p><p>The man shifted uncomfortably. “I was, uh… I was in the laundry room!”</p><p>“At ten o’clock at night?” Kyoko raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>He seemed confident in his obvious lie, which enraged the girl. How dare he lie about a murder he so obviously committed, and be so confident in it?</p><p>“I find that to be highly unlikely,” Kyoko responded. “I have evidence linking you to the crime.”</p><p>“S-such as?”</p><p>Kyoko grinned, slipping out of the chair she sat in. She paced around the table for a few seconds, stopping to look at Hifumi. Without hesitation, she reached for his tie, bringing him closer.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” she growled. “I know you’re responsible, and instead of outing you in the class trial…”</p><p>Her hand released his tie, reaching for his neck instead. The chair he was in tipped backward, sending them both falling to the ground. Kyoko grunted as her body hit the floor. In an instant, her gloved hand was back around his neck, squeezing to crush his windpipe.</p><p>Coughing from the student below her indicated she was doing a good job, so she continued. She only lessened her grip when blood was dripping from Hifumi’s mouth and he was silent. She stood, taking in the fact that she has just murdered someone. Her mind was split. Part of her knew he deserved it, but the other part was telling her that she should’ve waited for the trial to oust him.</p><p>Kyoko inspected her gloves, finding no blood on them. Makoto’s luck must have rubbed off on her. The table next to her had a mug of pens and pencils, so she took a sharp pencil in her hand, tip facing downwards, and plunged it into Hifumi’s chest with all the might she could muster.</p><p>“I’m just being cautious,” she told herself as the flesh was pierced, lead most likely making its way into the man’s already dysfunctional bloodstream. Crimson liquid trickled around the pencil before she took it out. The blood then seeped into his clothing, red coating his outfit messily.</p><p>Kyoko looked down at the deceased body with a satisfied smirk. This wasn’t her intention, but it would have to do.</p><p>“I’ve avenged you, Celestia,” she giggled, looking up at the ceiling. “But don’t worry, I’ll join you soon, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so um. psycho kyoko. also we stan a supportive makoto &lt;3.<br/>credit to voidlynsey for brainstorming sequel ideas with me bc i couldnt write a trial for the life of me, and coming up with the masterpiece that is this idea like a whole month ago oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. calls in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kyoko calls celestia but when she doesnt answer, she leaves a message.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi lol, im not dead, but writing things separate from coffee shop right now have been keeping me sane. so have a oneshot i wrote in one night :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ringing noise coming from Kyoko’s phone had initially made her uneasy, but the sound had recently become comforting over the past few months. She sighed and leaned her head closer to the phone, eyes closed in thought. The familiar message that she must have heard a thousand times by now played in her ear, and she smiled upon hearing the voice recording. A beep rang throughout the call, and Kyoko took that as an indication to begin speaking.</p><p>“Hey, Taeko…” she started, a gloved hand running through strands of long lavender hair. “It’s, uh, it’s been quite a while. I just wanted to know how you’re doing.”</p><p>The sky above Kyoko had begun to darken, destroying whatever cheerful mood she intended on setting. She adjusted the phone so she could be heard better by the owner of the phone she was messaging—whenever they were able to hear what she had to say.</p><p>“Personally, I’ve been alright, so to speak. Not the absolute best, but things could be worse.” A droplet of water hit Kyoko’s head and she stumbled back a few steps. “I’m keeping myself focused on cases,” she continued, “and I’m trying to get out of my house more since you always told me staying inside all the time would damage me.”</p><p>Another sigh left Kyoko’s lips when the water started falling at a faster rate. Much to her dismay, she had forgotten her umbrella, so she had no option but to suffer from the rain.</p><p>“I’ve gotten closer with everyone from high school, too,” Kyoko added, the ghost of a smile lingering on her face. “Especially Sayaka and Mukuro. Sayaka refers to me as a ‘bestie’, her Mukuro and I hang out a lot now. It’s nice.”</p><p>Her face fell when the rain continued increasing, large drops attacking her without mercy. She looked downwards, eyes falling to focus on the dampening grass.</p><p>“You know, I have actually acquired a new habit,” Kyoko admitted. “Recently, I’ve started talking to myself. Maybe it’s from the months of living alone again, but it comforts me. Sometimes it feels like I’m speaking to you, but I know that isn’t true. Not in the situation we have both found ourselves in.”</p><p>She took another breath. “I know you just wanted the best for me, and I respect you for that, but every day my mind just drifts off to thoughts of you when we were together; a-all the memories we shared. You shouldn’t have s-suffered like that.”</p><p>Kyoko felt a lump forming in her throat against her will. She didn’t plan on crying, yet here she was in the rain, eyes threatening to spill the tears watering to the brim. She shook her head and wiped her eyes, taking yet another deep breath to calm herself. However, wiping away the tears only allowed more to escape, and she felt the first one stream down her cheek.</p><p>“Y-you made me happy,” she stammered, closing her eyes to prevent any more crying. “I live with a constant reminder of you e-every day, you know. Grand Bois misses you too. E-even though I’m taking care o-of him now, I c-can tell he still prefers you over me after all this t-time.”</p><p>A choked sob escaped her mouth and she wrapped her arms around her now shaking and cold body. Despite her closed eyes, tears continued falling down her face. She was thankful it was raining because if anyone were here, she could blame the rain for the water going down her cheeks.</p><p>“I-I wish… I wish it didn’t end h-how it did,” Kyoko mumbled. “You d-d-didn’t deserve death a-at all.”</p><p>She opened her eyes and although they were blurry, she could sadly still make out the letters and numbers carved into the stone in front of her. Her heart broke into two after reading them again for what seemed like the millionth time. She looked at the roses in her hand— black and white, with a singular red one in the middle of the group— and smiled sadly through her tears.</p><p>The grass emitted gross squishing sounds as she stepped closer and bent down, gently placing down the bouquet in front of the stone. The rain continued to pour as Kyoko now stood empty-handed in the middle of the cemetery, crying her eyes out at the sight of her girlfriend’s gravestone.</p><p>“I-I love y-you,” she managed to say, another sob coming out after her sentence. “I a-always will. I… I also l-lied before, about being a-alright, b-but you would’ve c-called me o-out for it i-if y-you were here, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>A solemn chuckle escaped her lips. “Y-you always k-knew when I was lying. That's one thing I-I’ll remember you by...” She sniffled harshly, rereading the words on the gravestone over and over again like they would change and Celestia would be resurrected.</p><p>“Kyoko? It’s been twenty minutes and it’s raining!”</p><p>She finally raised her head and saw Makoto near her. She slowly nodded to herself, remembering he drove her here.</p><p>“You’re crying,” he noted, eyes filling with sympathy.</p><p>“I’m not. I-it’s the rain,” she muttered, eyes downcast.</p><p>“That excuse doesn’t work when you stutter.”</p><p>Kyoko looked back up at him, eyes tearing up more upon being called out. She let out a shaky breath, rubbing her eyes ferociously.</p><p>“Let’s get you back to your house,” Makoto offered, “I’m sure her cat is waiting for you. I can get Sayaka to accompany you for a while if you’d like.”</p><p>She remained silent, taking a look at the words on the stone.</p><p>
  <em>Taeko Yasuhiro (Celestia Ludenberg) XXXX-20XX</em>
</p><p>“I’ll join you s-someday,” she mumbled, “we can celebrate in the afterlife together, darling.” She pressed the red button on her phone, sending her message to the deceased owner of the phone, clicking it off, and shoving it into her pocket.</p><p>Makoto smiled softly, overhearing her promise.</p><p>Kyoko turned to face the green-eyed boy again, nodding to herself. “I’ll be alright tonight,” she finally responded. “As you said, Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg needs me.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe she named her cat that.”</p><p>A lighthearted giggle was heard from Kyoko. She took one more look at the grave, this time noticing something different. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but something felt off. Her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what made the image look abnormal to her. She swore she saw a glimpse of a somewhat transparent Celestia with her signature smile and hands folded underneath her chin, but maybe it was her imagination.</p><p>Just to be safe, she smiled back and waved, then turning to follow Makoto back to his car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>background: killing game was a simulator, but celestia suffered from ptsd in silence, focusing on kyoko more. a couple months earlier she reached her limit and couldn't take life anymore. pretty angtsy but thats my mood rn lmao</p><p>second oneshot in a row where celestia died. watch me kill her again in the next one-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. money and braids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1-celestia asks to borrow money and 2. kyoko cant braid her hair one morning and goes to celestia for help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have so many drabbles written and nothing to do with them so here are two of many. both were based on dialogue prompts and were written while listening to vocaloid😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not to be poor or anything, but can I borrow 1000 yen?”</p><p>Kyoko blinked in shock before lifting her head up from her notebook. “Did you <em>really </em>just start off your sentence with ‘not to be poor’?”</p><p>Celestia crossed her arms. “I am not poor.”</p><p>“I never said that you were,” Kyoko countered.</p><p>“Good,” the gambler smiled. “So, 1000 yen?”</p><p>The detective rolled her eyes and closed her notebook, concluding that her work wouldn’t be done with her girlfriend pestering her like this. She placed it on the table beside her, full attention now on Celestia.</p><p>“What do you even need 1000 yen for?”</p><p>“I want to order tea at the local café,” Celestia reasoned, “and if you would so kindly lend me the money, I could get you something from there as well.”</p><p>“So I’m basically paying for my own beverage?”</p><p>“Hm, you could take it that way.”</p><p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “Go find some money under the couch cushions or something if you need it that badly.”</p><p>“That is what poor people do,” Celestia brought her hand up to her cheek. “As much as I love money, it is not worth getting on my knees and getting my own hands dirty.”</p><p>They stared in silence for a moment, each daring the other to speak. When no one did, Celestia’s expression slowly shifted into one of a pout, eyes still locked onto Kyoko’s purple. The detective took a breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I can’t believe you.” Though she wanted to be stubborn as a way to tease Celestia, she knew she couldn’t keep up the act long; especially with the gambler’s extremely adorable little pout that Kyoko knew she couldn’t resist. She reached into her pocket and took out her wallet, smiling at how she saw Celestia light up at the action.</p><p>Opening the wallet, she found Celestia’s wish. With a reluctant sigh, she pulled out the coins and playfully threw them at the other girl, who flinched away as it hit the ground. Kyoko chuckled lightly.</p><p>“You irresponsible being,” she grumbled to herself, picking up the coin from the ground.</p><p>“Am I?” Kyoko asked. “I’m the one who fulfilled your request.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Celestia pouted again. “Now, will you let me treat you at the café?”</p><p>“With my own money?” Kyoko joked, standing up from her chair and straightening out her skirt. Celestia nodded with a sly smile. “Sure, honey,” the lavender-haired girl agreed, grinning again due to her girlfriend’s visible happiness.</p><hr/><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Oh, shush. I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>Kyoko frowned. She somehow couldn’t get her hair to cooperate with her that morning, and it was her mistake to complain about it to Celestia.</p><p>She had learned over her years of dating the gambler that whenever there was a problem, she wanted to fix it in an instant. Even if the issue didn’t have a foreseeable solution, she still made sure she had some way to fix the problem instead of comforting the other at first. Comfort came later.</p><p>So here Kyoko was, eyes closed in discomfort as Celestia attempted to create her signature braid. Of course, she wasn’t succeeding any more than Kyoko had.</p><p>“Why the hell is your hair so difficult today?” Celestia spoke, pulling on another lavender lock.</p><p>“You act like I would know the answer.”</p><p>“You should. It is <em>your </em>hair after all.”</p><p>Kyoko sighed, choosing not to retort. If she angered Celestia while she had a grip of her hair, who knew what hell the detective would be put through. She shifted around uncomfortably, earning herself yet another pull.</p><p>“Stop moving so much,” Celestia borderline growled. Kyoko couldn’t see her expression, but she could only imagine how much rage was behind the poker face she knew all too well.</p><p>“I can only move so much when you have an iron grip on my hair.”</p><p>“As I said, I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>With a grunt of defeat and slight pain with another yank to her hair, Kyoko settled on fidgeting with her gloves. She ran her fingers over the metal studs slowly, wincing each time another shot of pain went to her head.</p><p>“Must you be so rough?” she asked.</p><p>“Do you want this braid or not?”</p><p>“It’s not that big of an i—”</p><p>“That didn’t require a response.”</p><p>Kyoko mentally facepalmed. How was she supposed to know that? Celesta was being unnecessarily rude over something so minor. It’s not like she even asked for help, the gambler just took it upon herself to solve the problem.</p><p>“Aha!” Celestia gasped. “I’m starting to get it!”</p><p>The excitement in her voice as she spoke intrigued Kyoko. She smiled to herself, the pain easing up.</p><p>“Hair tie,” the red-eyed girl commanded.</p><p>The detective grabbed the tie from her lap and handed it over her shoulder. Celestia practically snatched it, immediately wrapping it around the braid she had created. Kyoko felt the strand of hair fall onto her shoulder, and she looked into the mirror next to her.</p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled, tightening the ribbon at the top. “I apologize for the complications.”</p><p>“There is no need for an apology,” Celestia smiled. “We were able to spend time together, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Even though you were upset half the time?”</p><p>“Your hair just frustrates me. That’s why mine is fake.”</p><p>Kyoko covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Though there was an immense amount of pain involved, she enjoyed the time she was able to spend with the gambler.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you guys want i could post like 2 or 3 drabbles in one chapter when i dont have any oneshots written :)<br/>anyways hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a very confused kyoko stuck in a soulmate au</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh so my background on my laptop is cute fanart of celesgiri and i forgot my laptop and my mom's work laptop are connected somehow and like to switch backgrounds randomly and while i was in health class she sent a picture of my fucKING GAY ASS CELESGIRI BACKGROUND ON HER WORK LAPTOP WITH A QUESTION MARK.</p><p>I REPLIED WITH A SHRUG EMOJI</p><p>IM GOING TO ASCEND NOW BYE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoko glared at her wrist in annoyance. She had a name like everyone else does after their first day of high school, but hers just bothered her.</p><p>With only one exception in the entire universe years ago, everyone meets their soulmate in their first year of high school. Their soulmate’s first name will appear on their wrist upon first entering the school, and they were guaranteed to be in the same class.</p><p>Yet here Kyoko was, rereading the name given to her by the world, trying to make as much sense out of it as she can.</p><p>
  <em>Taeko.</em>
</p><p>She let out a huff of frustration. What the fuck was a Taeko? No one in her class had a name starting with a T besides Toko, and as much as she respected the author, she really hoped the world didn’t accidentally misspell her name on her wrist. The only other option she had in her class was Taka, but that was only his nickname and he and Mondo were already together, so for those reasons she ruled him out.</p><p>There was also the possibility that maybe her soulmate wasn’t in her class, but in another above or in a different room than her. All she could think of that started with a T was Teruteru, Tsumugi, and Tenko.</p><p>Teruteru was gross, she silently hoped that somehow the world didn’t misspell Teruteru to Taeko. Tsumugi was alright, better than Teruteru but had no defining personality traits. Nothing stood out about her, and the name couldn’t really be translated to Taeko. Tenko seemed like the most likely option with the spelling being quite similar, but the two barely interacted and when they have, the martial artist is always insulting a male student. Plus, Kyoko thought she overheard from somewhere that Tenko and Himiko were soulmates.</p><p>She sighed, dragging a gloved hand through her bangs. She tried everything she could, she even asked her grandfather if he had any idea, predictably having no luck asking him. It was worth a try, but she wasn’t surprised at the outcome since he never really was into the whole soulmate thing.</p><p>If Kyoko was being honest with herself, each day that passed without finding her soulmate was another day of her thinking she may not even have one.</p><p>Of course, she had heard stories from her mother when she was still alive about how everyone had a soulmate, that it’s destiny— that Kyoko would find hers someday. She was now doubting her own late mother’s words.</p><p>A quick glance at the clock told her that it was almost officially nighttime. She was thinking so much that she lost track of the current time and forgot her plans for the next day. Celestia had asked her to meet up, probably just for their weekly session of talking about irrelevant things. They tried staying serious with their conversations, but Celesta tended to speak off-topic very easily.</p><p>Kyoko’s back hit her mattress and her eyes were set on the ceiling. As if on cue, the nighttime announcement played throughout the school, and she heard the oh so annoying voice of their school mascot telling them to go to sleep. Though she just laid down, she got back up to turn off the lights in the room, finding comfort in the darkness.</p><p>She laid back onto the bed with lingering thoughts of her soulmate once again. Her mind drifted off with uncertainty as she fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>The morning itself wasn’t too eventful, nothing noteworthy during breakfast except seeing Celestia stare at her from across the room. She wouldn’t have paid it much mind if she hadn’t looked so troubled. Unless she was reading her expression incorrectly, she saw how much distress her eyes expressed, and it bothered her as well.</p><p>Their scheduled meeting time had arrived, and Kyoko locked the door to her room behind her as she exited. Her mind was racing with thoughts about if Celestia would open up about what was visibly troubling her earlier.</p><p>She stood at the door to the gambler’s dorm and took a breath. She raised her fist to knock softly, getting an answer within a second.</p><p>“Ah, Kyoko, darling,” Celestia smiled brightly, though it seemed a little forced. She wasn’t in her usual attire, sending the signal that she didn’t intend to leave her room for a while. The door opened just enough for Kyoko to enter. “Please, enter.”</p><p>Kyoko nodded hesitantly and closed the door behind her. “You seem upset over something,” she commented.</p><p>“Do I?” Celestia giggled, maintaining her accent that she usually dropped whenever it was just the two of them. “Your eyes must be playing tricks on you.”</p><p>The detective shot her a look. “For the self-proclaimed Queen of Liars, you sure don’t seem very good at it right now.”</p><p>“Oh hush, you just understand me more than others,” she mumbled. “Besides that, there was a reason I asked you here, rather than our weekly outing.”</p><p>Kyoko remained quiet and Celestia took this as an invitation to continue.</p><p>“Could you show me your wrist please?”</p><p>On instinct, Kyoko covered the name on her arm. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I just want to see it.” Her pleading red eyes did <em>not </em>help Kyoko’s initial decision on keeping her name a secret.</p><p>So, she sighed and glanced back down at the gloved wrapped around her wrist. She didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of showing Celestia and being poked fun at just because she didn’t know. Unless Celestia magically knew the owner of the name, she was out of luck.</p><p>Her hand slowly released its grip, and she pulled up her sleeve for a better view. She extended her right arm out to the goth.</p><p>Celestia’s eyes seemed to light up, for some unknown reason. Kyoko glared in confusion until Celestia slipped up her own sleeve, showing Kyoko her first name on her own wrist.</p><p>Kyoko let out a noise of confusion. “How is that even possible? Why is my name on your wrist but yours isn’t on mine? Is there another person with my n—”</p><p>“Darling, you really thought my name was Celestia? That’s quite amusing,” the gambler took ahold of Kyoko’s hand with her own, intertwining their fingers. “I suppose I am the Queen of Liars after all, even if you doubted me.”</p><p>“I guess so?” Kyoko was still confused. She understood the soulmate thing, but all she thought she knew about Celestia was just thrown out the window.</p><p>However, with their fingers intertwined and hearts on the same path, she assumed everything would be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha i have a splitting headache and staring at a bright computer screen does not help whatsoever.</p><p>it is midnight.</p><p>i need sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the rose, the key, and the ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a retelling of the third chapter, but more celesgiri pretty much. also celestia gives kyoko a flower. i promise its more interesting than i make it sound.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its been...... three whole months....... since i wrote a oneshot....</p><p>i am beyond disappointed in myself.</p><p>i am also by no means a professional author so me trying to sound professional in this oneshot probably didnt work. i am a whole ass middle school student, expect nothing groundbreaking from me. anyways, heres my first oneshot in what seems like ages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoko expected many things. She was always a step in front of everyone else, having a hunch as to who will do what next and when they will do it. What Kyoko did not expect to hear at almost 10 at night was a knock on her door.</p><p>Instantly, her guard was put up. She snapped her head upwards, eyes glued to the door intently. This could be anyone, even an attempted murderer. There had already been two confirmed ones, and it had been a couple of days before any deaths had occurred, so there was no telling who would get the inspiration next.</p><p>She thought of ignoring the knocking entirely, but it just continued. So much to the point that it genuinely got on her nerves. If the person were calling to her on the other side of the door, she surely could not hear it due to the soundproof rooms.</p><p>With a sigh, the girl swung her legs over her bed, standing up and stretching lightly. She felt as if she <em>had </em>to find out who was at her door this late at night— her curiosity was getting the best of her. With her luck, it would just be Makoto checking in on her, since he so obviously had an infatuation with her that also got on her nerves. He should not be having such intense feelings during a killing game.</p><p>Much to Kyoko’s surprise, it was not Makoto at her door, but it was Celestia. The gambler stood in her doorway, same makeup, and outfit as always, with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Kyoko, darling,” she greeted. “May I come in?”</p><p>There was something to her voice that Kyoko could not really put her finger on. It was not abnormal or anything, she still spoke with a French lace to all her words and sentences, but there was a certain edge to it all that Kyoko did not like. A certain feeling behind her words that something was going to go wrong at some point.</p><p>But maybe Kyoko was reading too far into it.</p><p>“Of course,” Kyoko finally responded, stepping out of the way for Celestia to enter. “What brings you by?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you would maybe involve yourself in a game of cards with me? Your choice of what we play,” Celestia offered, flaunting a deck of cards she had brought with her. “You seem to be the most intellectual woman here besides me, and I would love to test how well you would gamble with that brain of yours.”</p><p>This could easily be a trap to kill her. Kyoko could see so many ways of this ending badly for her, but if she were being honest, she also wanted to spend time with someone. Isolating herself, although she felt it was necessary, was growing quite annoying.</p><p>“One game wouldn’t hurt,” Kyoko gave in. “Although, this is you we’re speaking about. What’s on the line?”</p><p>“Oh my, you caught me,” Celestia giggled behind a hand. “Kidding— we’re playing for mere bragging rights. I assumed you wouldn’t be comfortable betting anything; unless maybe you’re interested?”</p><p>“Bragging rights is fine,” Kyoko quickly answered. She was not going to risk losing anything to this girl.</p>
<hr/><p>“May I propose a question?” Celestia inquired with a smile, setting down a card onto the table.</p><p>Kyoko remained expressionless, placing down a card of her own. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Celestia gently cleared her throat. “Are you aware of flowers and their meanings?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” was Kyoko’s immediate response. “Only that red roses are a sign of romance. Why?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just curious,” the gambler giggled, raising her eyes from her cards in her hand to Kyoko. “I happen to be quite fascinated with the myths behind each color and species. Each story behind the flowers is most definitely interesting; I recommend looking into it.”</p><p>“I might,” Kyoko dismissively responded, looking back down at her cards. Was that a hint of disappointment she saw in Celestia’s eyes? “It’s your turn.”</p><p>“Ah, right.”</p>
<hr/><p>Taeko Yasuhiro. She was much different than the persona they had all come to know— certainly a more traditional girl without any anger limits. Once she was released, the trial of Taka and Hifumi was snapped closed. There was no need to continue after the outbursts of the self-proclaimed Queen of Liars.</p><p>It was pitiful if Kyoko was being honest. The look of desperation in the black-haired girl’s crimson eyes as she shouted was a hard sight to witness, and the glassiness coating them only made it worse. She was at her end and she knew it; no amount of lies could take her back now.</p><p>Once the voting had ended— they were all thoroughly convinced of the murderer— a solemn wave of silence washed over the students. Monokuma enthusiastically announced that their votes were indeed correct, and reality seemed to set in for Celestia. Her hand shot up to her chest, clutching her blazer as if it’s the only thing that’ll save her from falling into despair.</p><p>Her explanation and motive only made Kyoko look away. All that for a castle? What a nonintellectual reason to murder not one but manipulate another to cause a second death too.</p><p>“Kyoko.”</p><p>Said detective looked up from the floor, making eye contact with Celestia. Her face shifted into one of a scowl as she glared at the murderer in front of her.</p><p>“I understand your anger,” Celestia began, holding out her hand. “I especially want to apologize to you.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Kyoko took Celestia’s inviting hand in her own gloved one.</p><p>“I find you intriguing. Unfortunately, I will be unable to figure out your mysteries anymore, so here.” With her free hand, Celestia dug into her blazer pocket, pulling out both a black rose and something else unidentifiable. “For you, my dear.”</p><p>She dropped the rose into Kyoko’s hand first, followed by what Kyoko now identified as a locker key, along with the metal claw she associated herself with. A lot to hold, if Kyoko was being frank.</p><p>“I bid you farewell,” Celestia said, slipping her pal hands away from Kyoko. She shot a regretful look at the detective before moving on, ignoring the cold stare of Kyoko’s eyes following her movements. Her last words were something about meeting in another life, but Kyoko tuned it out as she looked back at the items in her hands. The rose, the key, and the ring.</p><p>She watched again when the flames started taking over, surrounding the ground around the smiling gambler. The sirens coming closer. She swore she saw Celestia’s smile fall and her wince away as the vehicle drew nearer. A cut off cry echoed through the execution room, stopped by the extinguished flames and crashed firetruck.</p><p>Maybe Kyoko felt a little disturbed. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe she was more concerned about the meaning of all the things in her hands.</p>
<hr/><p>A new floor had opened, but it did not hold much interest to Kyoko— especially not after the previous night. She had only gotten to the music room when Makoto had annoyed her, so instead of finishing her investigation, she left the floor entirely. No one else of importance was up there, and she had other matters to tend to.</p><p>Specifically, the rose Celestia had given her prior to her execution.</p><p>To her surprise, every time she looked at the black flower, her eyes started stinging with tears she held back each time. Why this one plant given to her by a murderer brought her mask down was something she was unaware of. She could even say it bothered her, as the two barely even had interactions before the third trial. She could admit that the gambler was a smart and cunning young woman, but how that affected her in such a way was completely beyond her.</p><p>Her fingers ran over book after book, eyes skimming the spines for what she was looking for, repeating this action row after row until she finally reached her destination— a book of rose meanings and myths. It looked old like no one had touched it in ages. In fact, all the books near it did, but that was the least of her worries. All she cared about now was flipping through the book to find the page with roses. She internally smiled when she found it.</p><p>The page explained the different meanings of each color slash shade of rose, the one she was exclusively looking for being at the very bottom of the page. Kyoko ran her thumb over the page as she read through the descriptions listed. From what she read, each rose had multiple meanings, but the black one was one of the most complex. There were meanings of both positivity and negativity.</p><p>Two explanations stood out most to her— those being death and mourning, and new beginnings. Almost complete opposites. How was she supposed to know what Celestia really meant by the rose?</p><p>What a confusing individual. If only she were still around to figure out.</p><p>Kyoko exited the library, book in hand, and traveled down the stairs to go back to her room. Her eyes set on the black rose she put in a cup with water to preserve it. Both she and the inanimate object had a staring contest for what seemed like ages until Kyoko sighed, dropping the book next to it on her desk and staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>Even in death, Celestia Ludenberg was still an unsolved mystery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>practiced my makeup for my kyoko cosplay today... i have learned that i am not an eyeliner person. i may be an artist, but my hands will not cooperate when the drawing is on my face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. allergies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kyoko just loves celestias cat. thats it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to write smth cute so here. my bad days=cute fics i guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are absolutely one of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Celestia chuckled to herself from the kitchen, covering her mouth with a hand. Kyoko was on their couch, presumably with Grand Bois near her if she’s baby talking without her around and browsing through something to watch. In the meantime, Celestia was reluctantly tasked with preparing their beverages, so she sat and waited while Kyoko’s coffee brewed, and her own tea cooled off.</p><p>She had known Kyoko had taken a liking to her cat when they first met. Kyoko was at her house for a date at home, and they instantly stared each other down. It was amusing— watching a grown woman have a staring contest with a cat and lose for that matter. Once dominance was assessed in Grand Bois’ eyes, he warmed up to her, dropping from his ledge and rubbing against her leg.</p><p><em>“What… what is he doing?” </em>Kyoko had asked, pointing down to the feline nuzzling his head against her leg.</p><p><em>“He likes you already,” </em>Celestia has answered. <em>“Best not leave him ignored, yes?”</em></p><p>That was only the start of their friendship.</p><p>“I literally want to squish your face and show you so much love,” Kyoko continued towards the cat. “You are the prettiest kitty ever.”</p><p>Celestia giggled again. It meant a lot to her that the two most important people in the world to her got along so well. With her cat’s resistant behavior, she was surprised when he accepted Kyoko so quickly that day. Maybe it was a sign…</p><p>When both drinks were ready to be taken out, Celestia got them ready, and made her journey down to the living room. Kyoko had Grand Bois on her lap, him purring away as her gloved hand slid down his back, then back to his head to repeat the motion.</p><p>“Your beverage, my dear,” Celestia held out the cup of coffee with a smile, and Kyoko took it with one as well.</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” she mumbled back, her eyes never leaving the feline on top of her.</p><p>“Should I be worried you will leave me for my cat?” Celestia asked, sitting next to Kyoko.</p><p>Kyoko let out an amused puff of breath. “He’s just so adorable, I love him so much.” She emphasized her point by petting under his chin, her smile growing when he tilted his head up for easier access.</p><p>“Aren’t you allergic to cats, Kyoko?” Celestia smirked.</p><p>The detective’s face fell, and she dropped her hands. She looked down at the cat, then back up at Celestia, and sniffed, finally realizing her growing symptoms. “I… I might be…”</p><p>“Then maybe this isn’t the best idea?” the gambler motioned towards her cat on Kyoko’s lap.</p><p>“You don’t get to separate us,” Kyoko protested, her hands back on the feline.</p><p>Celestia laughed, leaning her head on Kyoko’s shoulder. She absolutely adored when Kyoko dropped her stoic persona and relaxed around her. Everyone else saw Kyoko as the stone-faced girl who never shows emotions, but now here her and Celestia were with her cat, pouting about her cat allergies and the thought of not being able to pet the cat again.</p><p>Grand Bois stood, shaking off Kyoko’s hand from his back, and yawned as he jumped onto the ground. Celestia took this opportunity to occupy the spot on Kyoko’s lap, her head resting there as her legs went over the edge of the couch.</p><p>“Jealous, are we?” Kyoko smiled down at her, her hand now running through Kyoko’s hair.</p><p>“Perhaps… a little,” Celestia muttered.</p><p>A sharp meow from the floor alerted the two, but before any of them could do anything about it, Grand Bois jumped back onto the couch, stepping on top of Celestia. The gambler glared down at him, and maintaining their eye contact, he kneaded on her, repeatedly pressing his paws onto her stomach.</p><p>“He’s jealous now, too,” Kyoko commented, reaching over Celestia to pet the cat on the head.</p><p>“He’s always been like that,” Celestia scoffed.</p><p>“I see where he gets it from.”</p><p>“Learns from the best.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cats kneading on you hurts. i am a victim. i undertand its out of love but holy shit please stop diggin your claws into my stomach cat please i have bruises from you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. driving & stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kyoko wants to take celestia on a date since she finally has time off, but the preparation takes forever</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey!! my sincerest apologies for my absence on all my stories; the inspo just wasnt there. i would work on getting it back, but im goin on vacation tmrw and writing wwont be possible. but i can try when i get back!</p><p>in the meantime, take this quickly written-nonproofread oneshot i wrote in one sitting with a cat in my lap that was inspired by the long drive i will be participating in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyoko, we’ve been driving for almost three hours now. Can we just settle with what we’ve found?”</p><p>“No. This trip will be perfect.”</p><p>Celestia groaned, sliding down in the passenger seat of the car. Her and Kyoko were on a mission; one to find the perfect stargazing spot. Just a cute little date idea, right? Wrong. Not when it takes this long. It should’ve been an easy search, but Kyoko obviously took it very seriously, and it’s been multiple hours since they’ve left their house.</p><p>“If I knew you’d be so picky, I would’ve taken the role of driver,” Celestia complained, leaning for elbow on the car door to rest her head on her hand. “It’s like your life depends on finding a spot to sit and look at stars.”</p><p>“It’s more to me than just that,” Kyoko defended. “It’s rare time that I have with you because I’m off work, and I won’t allow this time to be cheap and overall, not worth it.”</p><p>The gambler looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. “If the night is cloudy, I’m not talking to you for a week.”</p><p>Kyoko didn’t respond, she just leaned back in her chair and slowed the car down. Celestia narrowed her eyes, turning to glare at Kyoko for going even <em>slower, </em>but when her eyes set on the cars in front of them, her anger towards Kyoko subsided.</p><p>“Traffic?” she sighed. “It’s a Thursday night at 11 pm, are we joking?”</p><p>“There’s nothing I can do about this,” Kyoko shrugged, dropping her hands from the steering wheel once the vehicle came to a complete stop. “We’re just going to have to wait it out.”</p><p>If anyone knew Celestia, they’d know her patience didn’t exist. So, quite expectedly, she wasn’t too fond on the idea of waiting around for the people in front of them to move. She huffed dramatically, drawing a laugh from Kyoko. Celestia glared again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kyoko reached out her hand to cup Celestia’s face, pulling them closer despite the small amount of space already between them. Her fingers rested under Celestia’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her properly. Celestia was grateful she had put on a ton of makeup earlier, or else Kyoko would’ve seen the massive blush across her cheeks she caused with her actions.</p><p>Little did she know, her ears went red whenever her cheeks did, and Kyoko had noticed.</p><p>“You’re blushing,” Kyoko grinned, tapping her nose with her free hand. “Any particular reason why?”</p><p>Celestia pulled her head away with a pout. “You invaded my personal space.”</p><p>“In my car, your space is my space,” the detective chuckled, looking back at the still cars in front of them. No one had moved. “You can’t escape me here.”</p><p>“I can and will tuck and roll.”</p><p>“Consider the fact that you’ll get dirty.”</p><p>“We are at a dead stop. I can get out and walk to the nearest gas station.”</p><p>Kyoko grabbed a hair tie from the center console of the car, reaching behind to tie her hair back. Once it was set, she turned back to Celestia, resting her head on her folded hands, as Celestia would.</p><p>“You’d do that just to get away from me?” she sounded smug. Celestia didn’t like it. “That’s really rude, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Stop,” Celestia still refused to look over, mainly because she saw her tie her hair back, but especially after the tone Kyoko used. “You know I love seeing you with your hair up like that…”</p><p>The sound of shuffling was heard as Kyoko leaned back into her chair, eyes back on the still unmoving cars. “Then look at me.”</p><p>After rolling her eyes, Celestia gave in, turning her head in the direction of Kyoko. Just like she had known would happen, her hair was back in a low ponytail, front strands and bangs left down. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t take her eyes off the detective; someone needs to tell her not to be so intriguing.</p><p>The car practically lurched forward, and Celestia gasped as her seatbelt pulling her back from going too far. That was one way of telling her they were moving again. Kyoko laughing like a maniac had lessened the anger that the gambler was about to show. It did not, however, get rid of it entirely.</p><p>Though, she had to admit, Kyoko laughing without any restraint or care in the world was really adorable.</p><p>“That was <em>not </em>funny Kyoko!” Celestia hissed, her hand holding her chest to calm her now racing heartbeat.</p><p>Kyoko shook her head, her amused laughter continuing.</p><p>Celestia grumbled, sinking in her seat once again. This will surely be a long drive.</p>
<hr/><p>“It only took us five hours to find a good spot,” Kyoko commented, turning into a park area. “I don’t think that’s too bad, what about you?”</p><p>“It’s literally 1 am, and those five hours were absolute hell with you,” Celestia snapped, crossing her arms. Although she seemed mad on the exterior, she couldn’t help but admit that she enjoyed the time with her girlfriend. Even if it resulted in endless teasing she didn’t even know Kyoko had in her, it was worth it.</p><p>Kyoko giggled, slowing down to find a parking spot. “Where do I go?”</p><p>“Oh my goodness...”</p><p>“Huh?” the detective snapped her head to the side— Celestia sounded like something horrible had happened.</p><p>Celestia just pointed out the window to a car. “They’re taking up two spaces.”</p><p>“Celes, you can’t just—” Kyoko stopped with an exhale, knowing that scolding Celestia now may not make this date enjoyable. “What’s the issue with that?”</p><p>“They’re disgusting beings that deserve every mishap on Earth,” Celestia spat, her eyebrows furrowing into a scowl. “Trap them in.”</p><p>“I—” Kyoko blinked. “Trap them in?”</p><p>“Trap them in,” the gambler repeated with the same intensity as before.</p><p>“I can’t just block someone in, Celes.”</p><p>“Then get out of the driver’s seat and allow me to do it.”</p><p>Kyoko sighed, continuing her driving throughout the parking lot. “I will not be trapping them in, and neither will you.”</p><p>“Coward,” Celestia muttered under her breath.</p>
<hr/><p>Their setup only took about fifteen minutes to well… set up, surprisingly. They had snacks, water bottles, and a blanket on the ground because Celestia had <em>refused </em>to sit on the grass. They were lucky that it wasn’t a cloudy night, and that the stars were visible to them. They were also on a hill, so the sky was at a point where nothing was in their way but a few trees here and there.</p><p>“You know, the ride here was torture, and seeing that horrid car taking multiple parking spaces was absolutely mortifying, but the sky is beautiful tonight, so it may have been worth it,” Celestia spoke, scooting closer to Kyoko.</p><p>“I was personally unaffected by everything you just listed, but of course this was worth it,” Kyoko responded, leaning over to wrap an arm around Celestia and drape it over her shoulder. “And look, a clear view of the sky from here. Aren’t I just great?”</p><p>“Slow it down with the confidence, detective,” the gambler chuckled. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”</p><p>In all honesty, where they were right now was perfect to Celestia. The slightest breeze blowing, keeping them from getting too warm, the perfect view of the stars, and being right next to each other, side by side. She couldn’t ask for anything more— it had been weeks since she had time like this with Kyoko.</p><p>And that girl made it damn well worth the wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also this is unrelated but i have the front half of my hair dyed a really really REALLY bright red and i love it. yes thats it. bright red hair is so hot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>